Darker Side of Light
by Lailomeiel
Summary: Once they knew each other as mere siblings, after half a lifetime of separation... things began to change between them. okay so I suck in introductions... review!
1. Lighthearted Spirits

Chapter 1: Lighthearted Spirits 

"Hey Leggy, What do you think of this?" Said the she elf to her brother who was lying beside her in the snow. 

"If I leave for Lothlorien this spring, alone. Will he let me?" She asked, as she shifted her body to face her brother staring up in the gray winter sky. 

"Nay I think not, Leila. Father doesn't want you to go anywhere except if you have guardians with you. You know that Leila." 

"But Leggy, I can protect myself. Right?" 

"But Leila, You know father would be furious if you would disobey him." He remarked, rather annoyed. 

She lied back to her original position facing the gray sky & sighed, "When will I ever get my freedom Leggy?" 

Legolas shifted his body now that he faces his sister. He wiped away the stray brown hair to her face and said, you know you can have it Lei, I believe in you. Then he kissed her forehead. 

She sat up & looks at her brother then grinned. 

"You believe in me?" 

"Of I course I do. Why?" 

With that, her right hand instinctively scooped some snow & throws it at the direction of her brother's face. 

"Auta miqula orqu"! 

"Why You!" 

"So now you believe I can do it huh?" She said, grinning. 

Lailomeiel Verinesse Greenleaf, as her full name was, never looked like anyone of the Greenleaf Family. She had beautiful dark brown hair, & sparkling grey eyes. Also, she had rosy skin. While her brother, Legolas Greenleaf had blond hair, blue eyes, & pale skin. 

"You'll pay for this Leila, you will. I swear…" he spat, as he took some snow & started to throw them at his sister. 

As they continue their snowball fight, their father, the King of Mirkwood stepped out his study, after being quite annoyed by their loud curses, especially his I-don't-give-a-damn-about-courteousy daughter said, 

Lailomeiel! Legolas! You two are already mature elves, but why act such childishness? 

Lailomeiel, who was already whispering mean curses to her brother just gave her father her coaxing looks, 

"I'm not doing anything father, in fact, My dear brother Leggy first started this fight 

"Why you liar!" Legolas protested. 

"You see father," she said with an evil smile. 

"Now stop it you too!" Thranduil, now annoyed gave the two a warning glance. 

"You two should be preparing for the celebration tonight! Not acting like a bunch of children! I want to see you two an hour before the celebration starts, Oh & Lailomeiel, be nice to the guests." 

"Will Elrond be in the celebration tonight Father?" Leila asked, slightly raising her voice for her father to hear. 

"Yes, everyone will be there. Remember what I told you!" 

"Yes Father. Anything you say." As she turned around... 

"The hell are you looking at Legolas?" 

Why the sudden interest at Elrond, Lei? He asked his sister with the I-think-you-like-him-and-I-know-you-do face. 

"For your information you imbecile, the reason I asked about Elrond is that, maybe he can convince Father to let me go, you know, do whatever I want!" 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Well," she said with as-a-matter-of-fact-tone to her annoying brother, "Father always takes Elrond's advice." 

**_The Night of the Celebration... _**

"Uncle Elrond!" Lailomé blurted out as she ran to give her so-called uncle a big hug. 

"Oh dear Leila! How's my little elf?" Elrond said after releasing his so-called niece from their so-tight embrace. 

"Elrond!" Thranduil waved at them after seeing their oh-so-glorious reunion. 

"Well, may you excuse me my dear elf, but I think your father needs me." 

"Oh wait Uncle," she said as she tugged Elrond's sleeve. 

"Um' Uncle, can I ask you a favor?" 

"Sure Child, what is it?" 

"It's about my departure, you know, uncle, I need some time to study and other things like that that I cannot do here at Mirkwood & that…" 

Elrond cut her off and said, with a rather poignant tone & the I-cannot-guarantee-that-child look. 

"To tell you the truth child, that is what I came here for". As he started to walk to greet Thranduil. 

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked his sister who just stood there like some petrified tree. 

"Question is, what was _that _ all about?" 

"Don't tell me you're going to sneak after them as what you always did…" 

"I will if I have to..." 

Legolas pulled his sister's right arm & dragged her to the nearest "balcony" as they reached it, Legolas quickly pulled the side curtains as for no passer – by might hear what they are talking about. 

"What?" Leila angrily pulled her arm of her brother's grasp. " You nearly powdered my bones, you creep!" 

"You ask me WHAT? Shouldn't "I" be asking you that question?" 

"I don't understand, what are you so angry about?" Leila asked her brother, she was beginning to get irritated by his interrogating. Why is he acting so unreasonable lately? She asked herself. 

"Leila, you are putting yourself to trouble. You know what had happened before; father also went insane just to make sure you are all right." 

"You know that don't you?" 

"Yes I do! I did know that Legolas dear stupid brother, but why just can't you two let me get on with my life. Legolas, I am 1,500 years old. It's not that I don't appreciate what you two do to me, it just that, I want myself to be more independent. To know myself more, and it's just that!" 

Legolas was stunned at what she said, there is no way he's gonna let her into trouble, also, there's no way he'll get his father to major insanity. 

They were both looking at each other, as both of them are thinking what they are going to say then 

Suddenly the curtains parted, the sudden curtain thing took both of them aback when they finally realized it was only Mrs. Dewberry, the quite plump, tall female butler who served King Thranduil before she was born. 

"Just look at you two." she said as she shook her head. 

"Your father is furious, He said he wanted to see you both two hours before the celebration will start, not two minutes, now go, you two!" as she shooed the two young elves to come out of the balcony. 


	2. A Forgotten Tragedy

**Chapter 2: A Forgotten Tragedy **

The celebration ended as any other elven celebration ended. Arwen was there and a few of Lailomé's friends from Rivendell and other elven lands. Lailomeiel was tired, not only because of the celebration; also, by evading her father's would be sermon for disobeying some paltry rules. 

She hadn't had another chance to talk to her brother after the balcony incident. Ah hell, she snapped as she threw herself at her bed. She was too tired and her head was starting to ache… she stood up, and walked towards her bedroom's terrace. As she breathed in the cold night air that smelled of pine during winter, and an occasional musk, she smiled, as she looked up the stars and the mast of snow covered trees ahead. It was beautiful. Although sometimes she hated Mirkwood for that's where her father, sometimes a few visits to Rivendell and once in Lothlorien, only allowed her. She was never allowed to venture to some lands, with or without someone to protect her. It was getting colder as it caused her to pull her robe closer until she couldn't take the cold and decided to lie in her bed and snuck in the thick sheets as she had fallen asleep... having no inkling of an idea of what will become of her tomorrow. 

Meanwhile, Legolas forgot to return the book he was reading to the library that was beside his father's study. He was surprised to see the light on this time of night, especially after the night of a celebration; he was also very surprised as it was Elrond's voice he was hearing. Legolas then decided to eavesdrop, as it was always interesting when Elrond and his Father was a having a conversation. 

"Thranduil, Ainaladriel is 1,500 years old. She has the right to know!" 

"But she _shouldn't _know Elrond, she just should not know. And besides, I don't want to lose another Eldarin and Arcilleon. Besides, she _IS_ my daughter!" 

"Eldarin is not Ainaladriel, Ainaladriel is the young elf you call Lailomeiel Thranduil!"

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing, thoughts were already flooding in his mind that he was almost at the verge of opening the door and exposing himself, but just decided to eavesdrop. 

"Lailomeiel should know the truth Thranduil. She is already curious. She might not be able to take notice of it but there is always that attachment of a future ruler to her lands and her duty and no one can 'take it, not even you can Thranduil." 

But Lailomeiel is with me since Legolas was 9 years old. After my best friend Arcilleon and once loved Eldarin died on the road here, I already took her as my own daughter. The daughter _I_ had. 

"She is not your daughter Thranduil." 

With that, Legolas swung open the door. Both Thranduil and Elrond looked at him with a very stunned look as Thranduil turned white as a sheet. 

"You were standing there for how long, Legolas?" Thranduil asked his son, whose lips were already dry. 

"Not so long after hearing Lailomeiel isn't my sister." He said, with a wild look in his eyes. A sign that he was confused. " I demand an explanation Father! " 

Elrond looked at Thranduil and nodded. 

Thranduil beckoned Legolas to sit beside one of the chairs next to him beside the fireplace. 

Legolas looked at Elrond and then to Thranduil. 

"Elrond, I cannot say anything," Thranduil sighed. It was just too hard for him to accept that he has to let her daughter go. 

Elrond gave him a piercing look as it was Thranduil's responsibility, but then gave up as his friend was showing such frivolity. 

"Lailomeiel is not your sister, Legolas" Elrond said with a serene look in his face. 

That was the confirmation Legolas wanted to hear. 

" **_Ainaladriel Lailomeiel Silverwind. Princess of the Great Lands. _**" 

That was when it all came clear, why father acted such when Lailomeiel ran away. It is simply to keep her from the truth. He thought. 

" She is the daughter of Arcilleon and Eldarin Silverwind. They both died in a tragedy exactly 1,500 years ago." 

How? 

"Orcs killed them on their way here." Legolas was surprised at his father's interjection, as he looked at him with a very unflustered look in his face. 

" But the South Road is safe, they had both The Great Lands and Mirkwood elves watching the border and the passers by. " 

"That was after the Royal Family of the Great Lands were murdered. Elrond said. Before that, Elves from both lands learned to live like both lands were just one. Little did they know that orcs have becoming slowly more active than they have been before, not after the tragedy the Slverwinds that they began to realize the danger. " 

"We arrived late, but just as before one orc tried to kill your sister Legolas". Thranduil said, still looking at the fire. 

"I was there with Thranduil when that happened". "Were too busy for the preparations for the night's celebration as to prevent it from happening." 

"From then on, I took care of her as my own. Besides, her parents were my best friends, as the council agreed on that matter." 

"But Father, who took care of the Great Lands while they have no ruler"? 

"Briarvale Eversborrow. He is their right hand. He is a good person with a good ability to rule such land before the Queen comes back to take her throne back". Elrond said as he looked at Thranduil as if he was telling him literally that he needed to accept the fact the Lailomeiel has to attend her duty as a Queen of the Great Lands. 

"In other words, Legolas, Lailomeiel has to go back to the Great Lands." Elrond said as he still looked at Thranduil with a much stronger impact as the look he gave him before. 

"But that's unfair"! As Legolas stood up from his chair. "That's so unfair!" 

"Legolas..." Thranduil, surprised at his son's sudden reaction at what Elrond said. 

Legolas couldn't just let her go. He just can't. It's not that he wanted to keep her from what she should be, nor he wanted to keep her from what she didn't know but even if she didn't, her will leads it to that, whatever it is. Legolas just listened to his thoughts, all he hears right now were faint voices from his mind, in which he couldn't make up of what they are saying, and the burning sound of firewood from the inglenook. 

"Legolas please, please understand. Her people need her, even if she cannot explain that feeling for she didn't know the truth. Legolas, she was so _inclined_ to getting away from Mirkwood, which is what's inside her". Elrond said with the as a matter of factly tone. 

Thranduil looked at his son. He felt sorry for hurting him. Thranduil also knew that this revelation would come some time. It was that time, for his son to accept the fact that he was the only child of Thranduil. The time that he dreaded would come. Time for Lailomeiel to know the truth about her being. Tomorrow was that time, he would tell her tomorrow morning. 

Elrond looked as if he was trying to decipher what his old friend was thinking, although he was certain that his friend was trying to decide whether to do the right thing, to tell Lailomeiel, or not. For Lailomeiel to stay as Lailomeiel Greenleaf or to take her birthright that she was not exactly deprived of, but taken away from, as _Ainaladriel Lailomeiel Silverwind._

Legolas, still, after the whirling thoughts and emotions that crammed him, he found it witty for his father to take her second name, Lailomeiel. Maybe to make it partly true, he mused. 

"So, you did take her second name then huh?" Legolas said as a small smile came from his lips, as to give both elder elves a little bit of encouragement after those inconceivable revelations he had had earlier. 

Thranduil smiled at Legolas' comment. "Indeed, I did." 

"And changed her last name from Silverwind to Greenleaf." Elrond interjected. 

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Legolas asked his father who turned more serene than he was looking a moment ago. 

"Father, don't tell me you're not…" 

"Thranduil…" 

"I Will… I will tell Lailomé tomorrow. I will tell my daughter the truth tomorrow." 

With that, Legolas walked to the door. He didn't want to believe what he was just beginning to accept, and that he knew will take a long time for him to accept. If he reached his room, he will promised himself to bump his head on something hard just to make sure he wasn't dreaming or in some kind of enchantment or anything whatsoever, with one last look at the two older elves, he bade them goodnight, and head for his room, forgetting his book that he was supposed to put back in the library, he was too tired, mentally and emotionally for him to do anything else, but to sleep, and think of Lailomeiel and what might happen to her tomorrow, their relationship, their… ah hell, he muttered to himself as he walked through the hallway and to the door of his room. 


	3. The Gray, Arid Day

**Chapter 3: The Gray, Arid Day **

It was a dark day, as Lailomeiel could sense it. Though she could tell it was okay, the weather was outcast, Arid. "Oh grey, arid days." She sighed, for she wasn't used to that. She loved sunny days, when the birds would wake her up when they start to eat on some bread crumbs she left the night before on her balcony, and the scent of the roses that came from the garden. She stretched herself to take off any trace of drowsiness she might've had, and went to the curtain covered part of her room which was were the tub was, and also served as a dressing room. She smiled as she slipped from her dress and touch the water, feeling it was warm. Mrs. Dewberry, their female butler, knew what she wanted on a grey, arid day. She dipped herself in the warn water, it pleased her. She felt unperturbed, relaxed. Then she thought of the day ahead… 

Legolas didn't sleep that night. He just simply couldn't. Now, the morning, which his father told him that he, would tell her. The day his father would tell Lailomeiel the truth about who she is. The day, father dreaded to come, but he has no choice of hiding the truth. Legolas feared, what might Lailomeiel's reaction, but he feared her getting hurt. He knew she would, of course, but to what she might do to herself afterwards… With that, he gets himself dressed and started to walk to Lailomeiel's room. 

"Just a second!" Lailomeiel said, as the young she elf took one last look at the mirror. 

Another knock… 

"Wait!" She said as she pulled her long dress and climbed the two steps as the door to her room was a little elevated. 

Legolas almost knocked on her head not on the door, as she swiftly dodged his hand. 

"Oh sorry", Legolas said, quite surprised, as Lailomeiel was dressed. 

"Guests…" she trailed off, when she noticed that he was looking at her. 

"Guests…" he said as he also noticed her looking at him with the "you-too-kind-of-look". 

"So shall we go?" He asked as he held her hand, which she gladly accepted, and led her to the hall for breakfast. 

Legolas still doesn't know how to treat her, how to act towards her, now that he lost his sister, not actually lost, but the fact he once known, it was gone. 

The breakfast was like the weather. Dull. No one spoke a word or two. With their host, Thranduil who was pale and barely ate his food, and Lailomeiel's occasional "cheer up" lines. The other guests left early that morning for they have important matters to attend to. The only guests left were Elrond, Arwen, Nathan and a handsome old elf... handsome because the older the elf, the more beautiful he / she looks, still she can tell he was old, she also remembered that he saw that elf the night before that she never had a chance to meet or get introduced because she was too busy with her own company. Also, she find it amusing that that particular elf kept giving her the " you – look – very – familiar – like – someone – I – know " look. After Arwen and Nathan excused themselves, Lailomeiel almost stood up when Thranduil asked her to stay. 

Lailomeiel was quite taken aback by her father's actions these past few days and by the way he looks, but she heeded nothing and obeyed what her father's asking her. 

She also caught Elrond, Legolas, and the unknown elf exchange looks in which she is so curious and rather annoyed by their game. 

"Oh c'mon quit the mind games" Lailomeiel jokingly said, but when everyone looked solemn, Lailomeiel gave up, and felt a sudden surge of fear flooded her chest. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lailomeiel cried 

"Father, you should…" 

Elrond gave Legolas a piercing look… as to stop him from blurting out everything he knows. 

"What?" Lailomeiel asked. "Father should what?" 

"Everyone, Thranduil said. Everyone please, let's not talk about that matter here." 

"Lailomeiel, everyone, please follow me to my study." 

Everyone was silent, serene, as the weather. It was surprising that Legolas took her side and never let go of her left hand, which felt numb, because he was holding it too tight. 

When they reached the study, Thranduil sighed as he pulled the oak doors open. As if it was very heavy and as if he didn't open that door for a thousand years. 

They all stepped inside; it was then that she found something new in her father's office, a large rectangular object covered in deep brown velvet cloth. 

Lailomeiel, curious as she always was, asked her father immediately of what that object might be. 

Elrond put his hand on Thranduil's shoulder and then Thranduil nodded, as if it was a very heavy task. Unknown to her, it really was indeed a heavy task. Thranduil then slowly pulled of the deep brown velvet cover and revealed a portrait that shocked Lailomeiel, and Legolas. 

The portrait was of a couple, a Royal couple, for they had a seal, the seal of the Great Lands as she knew it was, and if her knowledge served her right. The king had long dark ash blonde hair and deep green eyes, while the Queen, the Queen; she looked as if Lailomeiel was looking in a mirror. The Queen had dark brown hair the same shade as hers, the same sparkling grey eyes like hers and the complexion she had, rosy white skin, when some times in a particular day gave of a rosy – woodsy kinda color that glows with radiance, not the ordinary elven ones… to make it easier, the Queen looked exactly like her. 

"Mani"? (What?) Is what she just managed to say. 

"They are your…" Thranduil said, almost in tears. 

"Father? They are my what?" Lailomeiel didn't know what was going on, or a clue of what is going and is going to happen, she was scared of something, by what everyone is acting towards her and everything that they are saying… 

"Father?" She asked, now weak with the conflicting emotions she is feeling right now. 

"They are… they are…" Thranduil took a deep breath and said, "They are your parents". As tears suddenly flowed from his eyes. "They are your real _parents_ Lailomeiel." 

With that, Lailomeiel was taken aback, as if time had stopped, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt like fainting, but still managed to compose herself. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"They are your real parents Lailomé." Thranduil cried. 

"Lle lakwenien?" (Are you joking?) As tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Tell me you are, that I am mistaken… Tell me father! Please tell me," as she gave of stifled cries. 

"Tell me you are lying," "Father please…" 

"He speaks of the truth "Arwen en amin, Ainaladriel "(My Lady, Ainaladriel) it was the unknown elf who stepped up and with a moving look in his face. "He is not lying; they are your parents, the late great Arcilleon and Eldarin Silverwind, King and Queen of the Great Lands. " 

Lailomeiel felt like she was some caged bird; she didn't know what to believe, what she should believe and what she shouldn't. She felt so helpless, like falling in to some deep abyss without any sign of help from above. 

"Father…" she looked at Thranduil, as if it's the first time she met his gaze. 

"Is he? Is he telling the truth?" 

"Yes, child, he is. I am sorry, Lailomeiel, I didn't want you to know…" 

"Amin caela n'noa" (I have no idea) "Lle wethrin amin" (You deceived me) all this time father…" 

"And you, she turned to the unknown elf… "Amin sinta lle"? (Do I know you?)" 

It was then that Elrond stepped into the conversation, "He is Briarvale Eversborrow, your father trusted the Great Lands to him before they died." 

"I don't understand," Lailomeiel said, as she was already weak, and she slopped herself to the carpeted floor, "All of you…" 

"King Arcilleon, your father, and Queen Eldarin, your mother, were slain by orcs on their way here for the solstice. An unfortunate tragedy their deaths it is." 

"But how did I…?" 

"Thranduil and I came late, since it took us some time, but we were so lucky to find an orc who tried to kill you. The orc's dagger almost got its way until Thranduil shot it with an arrow." Elrond said. 

"Since then," Thranduil, said, weakly as he was sitting on the desk's front chair, "I took you as my own, since they, I mean your parents are my best friends… Also, Legolas was 9 years old then," 

"And yet you didn't tell me? All these years father… and you, you knew all about this?" She asked Legolas. 

"I just found out last night." He stammered. "I'm so sorry Lei, I didn't mean to …" as she cut him off… 

"All of you, you … " Lailomeiel wanted to tell everything she feels, but she couldn't, she didn't know which one to say first, then the second, to whom, also, too many questions to ask, her mind couldn't make up anything… 

"All of you, Lle wethrin amin, Amin dellotha lle! Amin dellotha lle!" As she managed to stand up and run out of the study… 

Legolas and Thranduil tried to run after her but Elrond stopped them. 

"Give her time," He said. "Time". 


	4. The Swing at North Ridge

**Chapter 4: The Swing at North Ridge **

"Lei, Lei where are you?" Legolas whispered to himself as he rummaged through the thick snow. 

"Lailomé? Lailomé, please where are you?" He raised his voice a little, as not to stir any danger, since it was winter and he couldn't find her anywhere, he already looked for her in some of her sanctuaries, like her bathtub and her secret garden, but in vain… still without any luck, he was almost at the point of giving up, when he saw her standing at the point of the ridge. 

"What in the? Lei, don't do it Lei!" Legolas ran up to her as he tried to stop her from killing herself. 

Hearing her name, Lailomeiel looked at the direction and frowned, why was he _following_ her? 

She was about to walk back, but she accidentally lost her balance. 

"Lailomeiel!" Legolas caught her from falling to the ridge just in time, and pulled her to safety. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lailomeiel asked Legolas as she tried to get away from his arms. 

"You almost got me off the cliff!" She said sarcastically. 

_"I_ almost got you _off_ the cliff?" Legolas, stunned. "You were trying to kill yourself!" 

"I'm not trying to kill myself, Legolas. I was just trying to get my mind clear." 

"Getting your mind clear? By jumping off the ridge?" as he pointed to the snow covered cliff. 

Lailomeiel got fed up, how could he argue with her when she was still conflicting with her emotions, she was still confused and now, Legolas is arguing about her jumping off the cliff. 

"Just leave me alone, Legolas please." She begged him. 

"Leave you alone? While you are in _that condition?" "There is no way I'm gonna leave my sister that way." _

With what he said, Lailomeiel looked at him in a very different way, it was like he just insulted her or something like that, and that what he said had another meaning. She then sighed and walked towards the swing. It was where she would go whenever she was upset or just plainly wasting time. The swing was made of oak and old rope tied at the branch of an oak tree. 

Legolas walked to her side and sat beside her. 

"I'm sorry" 

Lailomeiel seemed not to hear anything, as she continued to stare at the edge of the cliff as if she expected something to pop out of there. 

"No, Legolas, I am sorry." I shouldn't have told you such things like that, I was so confused that… 

"shh… everything's going to be alright." As he tried to stop her from crying and hurting herself. 

"No, Leggy, nothing's going to be alright, I don't know who I really am, I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm not even sure if I am dreaming or not… Legolas, I don't know…" 

"Lailomeiel, I promise everything will be alright." 

"It's easy for you to say" she said, in between sobs. 

Legolas gathered her to his arms and let her cry. 

"Let it go,Lei. You will better if you let it all out." As he kissed her forehead. He couldn't stand her hurting herself, but he knew she would feel better after she let out what she feels. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Legolas seemed to not notice that Lailomeiel dozed off… 

"Lailomeiel?" as he nudged her gently. 

" Huh?" "Legolas? I'm sorry, I must've dozed off …" she said as she wiped her eyes. 

"It's okay, uhm…., Lei?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Malia ten' fion?" If you want, I would give you my last bottle _of Elverquisst_." He knew _Elverquisst _was Lailomeiel's favorite drink and that he knew would cheer her up. 

She smiled and nodded. Legolas took her hand and her back home. As they made their way home, 

"You know, Legolas… I think I misplaced that bottle of _Elverquisst_ last _Yavieba." _

Malia ten' fion? – Care for some wine? 

Elverquisst – Ruby colored liquor magically distilled from sunshine and rare summer fruits. 

Yavieba – Autumn Equinox / Fall Solstice 


	5. Renewed From Hurt

**Chapter 5: Renewed from hurt **

It was now a bright, sunny day, Compared to yesterday, this day brought promise, and Lailomeiel could feel it. Today, she already decided to herself that she would ask an apology to her father and to everyone for the way she acted the day before, also, she promised herself that from today and onward, she will act as if nothing happened. That nothing changed except that she now knew the truth about herself. She gave off one last sigh of relief and started to gather herself for the apology part. "It will all be alright." She said to herself. "It will all be going alright." 

Elrond, Briarvale and Thranduil were all sitting in the study when they heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Thranduil said. 

The door opened and to his surprise, it was his daughter. 

Seeing her father still hurts but she has to face it, also, her will doesn't allow her to do such rude things like to be such a judgmental bitch, and things like that. It's just wasn't her nature to act that way. 

"I'm sorry." She told everyone as soon as she stepped inside the study, about 3 ½ meters away from where they are sitting. 

Thranduil stood up and walked towards Lailomeiel. 

"Forgive me child, I didn't told you the truth. I should've told earlier. I don't want to hurt you." 

Lailomeiel smiled. What her once known father said lifted a part of the burden she was carrying. 

"It wasn't your fault father." She said, with a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you, Father, please believe me." "I do understand why you kept the truth from me." 

Thranduil gathered her daughter to his arms; he will continue to love her as his daughter. As he will always will. She was always been there to cheer him up, although he would miss her, she would still be his daughter. 

Lailomeiel moved away from his father's embrace and faced the other two elves. Still holding her father's hands… 

"Uncle Elrond, Sir Eversborrow, I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I shouldn't have said such words to you." 

"It is alright, Lailomeiel, We know it is hard and we understand." Elrond said as he smiled at Lailomeiel. 

"Sir Briarvale?" Lailomeiel turned her head to the direction of Briarvale, who nodded with a calm smile. 

"Thank you, all of you." Lailomeiel said as she looked at her father. 

"I can still call you father, right?" 

Thranduil nodded and gathered her daughter once again and said "You will always be my daughter Lailomeiel; you are always welcome here at your home in Mirkwood." 

Elrond coughed, and both Thranduil and Lailomeiel looked at him. 

"I hate to break it to you two, but, Thranduil, aren't you going to tell your daughter something?" 

"What is it father?" 

"Lailomeiel," 

Then suddenly, the door swung open and Legolas marched in. "Did I miss all the fun part?" he asked with a grin. 

Lailomeiel smiled back. Things will always be like what they were before, only a little different she thought. 

"Come, Legolas…" as she beckoned him to sit beside her. "Father's supposed to tell me something when you barged in." turning to father… "What is it pop?" 

Legolas felt relieved at the way Lailomeiel was acting. She already accepted the truth and she showed great equanimity over the issue and the way she dealed with such situation. 

Thranduil sighed and looked at Briarvale and Elrond for help. 

"Lady Ainaladriel…" Briarvale started, but Lailomeiel bade him to stop. 

"I may be Ainaladriel Silverwind, but please call me Lailomeiel; I will be more comfortable if you would call me Lailomeiel, Lailomé, Lei, or Leila." 

"Okay, Lady Lailomeiel, You have to go back to the Great Lands." 

"Lailomeiel, sighed and looked at her Father, who was looking back at her, waiting for her reaction; she nodded at back at him, as to make certain to her father that she would be just fine. 

"When?" 

"The day after the _Sheelala_." 

Legolas didn't expect it to be so soon and then objected, but Lailomeiel paid no attention. 

"I will then, if I have to." She said with a sad look in her face. Legolas knew that she was close to tears but was surprised by the way she accepted such great duty. 

"Briarvale will teach you everything you need to know." Elrond interjected. 

Lailomeiel just nodded and then, lifted her head and smiled, her natural smile, Both Elrond and Legolas and Thranduil knew. 

"I will do my best then." 

Sheelala – A day of games and practical jokes celebrated in early spring. 


	6. The Sheelala

**Chapter 6: The Sheelala **

It was the day of the Sheelala, a day of games and such. After having a petty fight with Legolas after she pulled of his pants showing half his butt in front of Arwen and Nathan, Lailomeiel laughed her guts out as she accidentally tripped old Briarvale with her _Shalaquin_. 

"Lailomeiel has thick nerves, don't you think Legolas?" Nathan nudged his friend who was vivid green with the humiliation he just had. Thanks to Lailomé. 

"Speaking of the devil, where is that girl?" He asked Nathan. 

"I don't know, last time I saw her, she was with Arwen." "I heard they are going out to get some _Morimatra."_

"I bet it's up to no good." "I wonder to whom she will pull that prank out." 

"I bet Legolas would like to have a goodbye party for me." Lailomeiel grinned at Arwen who both hold two bottles of _Bedruskan. _

"Lailomeiel, are you sure you can trick Legolas of drinking at least a bottle of _Bedruskan_?" Arwen asked her friend who already can't wait to humiliate her brother again. 

"It's for payback! That creep thought he already got away by stealing my _Elverquisst_… and other stuff like that." She said childishly. 

"So your plan is for revenge, I see." Arwen grinned. 

"And besides, these are my last few days here at Mirkwood; I wouldn't miss a chance at fooling Legolas around." 

When they reached the courtyard to where Nathan and Legolas were talking, both Arwen and Lailomeiel grinned. 

"I hope the elf who just gave me some humiliation say sorry." Legolas said stubbornly to Nathan who in return had to bite his lower lip as to prevent himself from laughing as Legolas expected a sorry from Lailomé. 

"I think I will say sorry to that dorky elf if he would drink a two full bottles of _Morimatra_, straight." 

Lailomeiel winked at Arwen who grinned, as she quickly switched the bottle of _Morimatra_ of a bottle of _Bedruskan_ which Lailomeiel cleverly managed to make both wine looked almost exactly the same. 

Although they were quick, they weren't quick enough as Legolas saw the clever switch and decided to play along with her game. 

"Okay dear Lailomeiel, I will drink ye wine, in one condition." 

"What is it? Dear stupid Legolas?" she said, mockingly. 

"You will also drink half of it." Picking up the bottle and handed it to her. 

"Okay, I will drink it, since you are so sissy." 

Arwen, who are absolutely unaware of the second switching, persuaded her to drink it. 

"Okay, let's drink it together", Legolas, said with an evil smile. 

Lailomeiel confidently drink her wine, while Legolas, played safe. He pretended to drink his wine. 

Suddenly, Lailomeiel almost finished her bottle when she collapsed. Nathan was even quick enough to break her fall because he was beside her to see if she really did drink the wine. Arwen gasped at what happened to Lailomeiel but then Legolas chuckled, as he picked her up from Nathan and carried her to her room. 

"What happened?" Nathan asked Arwen, who was still shocked at what happened to her friend. 

"I don't know, maybe…" Arwen looked at the two bottles of wine and then realized that Legolas tricked Lailomeiel into drinking what he was supposed to drink. 

"Maybe what?" 

"Legolas saw Lailomeiel switched the bottles." 

"What's with the wine anyway?" 

"Well, Lailomeiel switched Morimatra with Bedruskan but Legolas saw the switch. Legolas then was able to switch them back and get her to drink what Legolas was supposed to drink." 

"Bedruskan?" "Lailomeiel did change it?" Then Nathan bursted out laughing. "Lailomeiel got a dose of her own medicine." "Bedruskan is a _highly_, and I really _mean highly _alcoholic wine." He said in between laughter. 

Legolas laid Lailomeiel on her bed. He then put on a wet cloth that was soaked with warm water on her forehead. His action caused Lailomeiel to stir. 

"Lailomé? Lailomé are you alright?" he whispered. 

Lailomeiel opened her eyes, after realizing who it was, she tried to sat up, but then Legolas stopped her. 

"Alright, I am sorry for humiliation I caused you earlier." She sighed. But Legolas didn't seem to hear her, for he was looking at her with such look that Lailomeiel couldn't stand. 

"Legolas? Is there anything wrong?" 

"I just can't believe that you will be leaving Mirkwood for good…. To think of it that we have been together and quite inseperable before… then all of a sudden… this?" Legolas said, still looking at her with a sober look. 

Lailomeiel just laid back at her bed and stared at her balcony, in which she can see the beautiful sunset and the last rays of sun that passed the trees… 

"You won't lose me for good Legolas." She looked at him and cupped his face with her hands. "I will be just south outside Mirkwood, I would be like a few miles away, C'mon Leggy." 

Legolas stood up and walked into the balcony. If he could just keep Lailomeiel from going back to where she came from, he would, but how much he wanted to change everything, there is something that holds him back, and that something is doing a great job at preventing him to do what he wanted. 

Lailomeiel sadly watched her once-known-brother at the balcony and felt sorry for him. She didn't want to hurt him or anything like that. She stood up, even if she felt weak, she was still able to reach Legolas in the balcony and sat at the balcony rails. 

"You should stay at bed, you know." Legolas said, worriedly as he mused at how alcoholic stuff can't even make her tipsy. 

"And you shouldn't be acting like that, you know." She shot back. 

"I'll miss you Lei." He said as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes. The kind of eyes that you will lose yourself into. 

"I'll miss you, I would really do miss you." 

"I'll miss you to Legolas, but I have to do my duty as a… uhm a Queen." But that doesn't mean I'll change, Legolas, I would always be Lailomeiel, Your Lailomeiel and Father's Lailomeiel. I would never change like that… I love you guys and besides, I'm still alive." Lailomeiel said, trying to cheer him up with her "I'm still alive, & I'm not going to die look." 

Legolas smiled back at her and gathered her to him. Lailomeiel then held him back. She then buried her face in his arms, neither anyone of them wanted to let go. 

"I love you Lei." He whispered to her ear. 

"I love you too Legolas." She answered back. Both of them didn't realize the time they spent together in each other's arm "And then you will collapse again after drinking another bottle." Legolas teased. 

"Ha ha so funny." Lailomeiel snorted. when someone opened the door. 

"Sorry to break your goodbye flings, but your father wants you two in the hall." Nathan said with a grin. 

Legolas then helped Lailomeiel off the rails and assisted her to the hall. She was still in some kind of a stupor with the _Bedruskan in which she vowed to herself that she'll get even with Legolas some time. _

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Legolas asked her as he saw her looking at him with her renowned "I'll-get-even-with-you" look. 

"I'll get even with you Greenleaf for switching that wine awhile ago." She said, as if she didn't pulled that plan first. 

The hall was once again full of color and brightness. Their were elves laughing their guts out, some looked like a very mortified Legolas, and some are contented in being happily humiliated but seemed to find it funny since it was the Sheelala. 

"Ahh, there you are!" Thranduil yelled to Lailomeiel and Legolas. 

"Father are you alright?" Lailomeiel asked Thranduil who was looking really flushed. 

"Just got a… hic…. Drink or … hic two of two of hic each… glowfire and some bedruskan… hic." Thranduil as he hiccupped… 

After hearing the word bedruskan Legolas elbowed Lailomeiel and she stepped on his foot. 

"Oww!" 

"What is it son?" Thranduil asked. 

"Nothing father…" 

"You should take a rest Lailomeiel, you need your strength for tomorrow's journey." He said looking concerned. 

"I think it's you, Father needs a rest." Lailomeiel said as she took his father's hand and led him to his room. Legolas look at Lailomeiel and waved his hand. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lailomeiel" 

"Yes Father." 

"You be a good Queen, Promise me." Thranduil said to his daughter, even though he's drunk, he knows what he's doing. 

"I will be Father, I will be. I Promise." Lailomeiel said as she closed the door of his Father's room. 


	7. Leaving Home

**Chapter 7: Leaving Home **

Lailomeiel opened her eyes; she was woken by the soft knock in at her door. 

"Who may it be at this time of night?" she asked herself, as she walked to the door and opened it, to her surprise, it was Legolas. 

"Leggy, at this time of night." She complained. 

"Hey, it's the last time you'll spend your night here as Lailomeiel Greenleaf." He protested. 

She smiled. True, tomorrow, when they reached the border of the Great Lands, she would be formally known by her real name as Ainaladriel Silverwind. 

"Won't I be invited inside?" Legolas asked. "It's freaking cold out here." 

"Sorry Leggy, but sorry to say you deserve to freeze out there for waking me up."Lailomeiel said with a grin. 

"Ha Ha, funny." 

Then there was a pause. 

"What?" 

"What _What _?" 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Legolas didn't realize that he was looking at her for a specific length of time and that he annoyed her for some reason. 

"You should be happy cause you'll be the sole greenleaf tomorrow, you know." She joked. 

Legolas was silent, he didn't know if he should be happy for her or plainly hurt by the fact that she won't be staying at Mirkwood any longer. 

"I'll miss this room, I'll miss my garden, my books, my crap…" she sighed and said "I'll miss Mirkwood, I'll miss Father, & I'll miss you." 

Legolas knew Lailomé was cheering herself. For she couldn't even look at him directly in the eyes. He knew it hurt her. Earlier, he also noticed she couldn't even look at Thranduil, either she averted her eyes or just stare blankly ahead. 

"Cut it out Lei." He blurted out, as he couldn't stand the silence. 

"Cut what out?" 

Again there was silence… 

"What time are you leaving?" 

"Before sunrise." 

She smiled as she gave him a mischievous look. "I guess they don't want me to get slain by orcs just like my parents." 

"Can I accompany you… I mean, until we reach the border." 

"No Legolas." Lailomeiel said, as she put emphasis in her words. 

Legolas looked at her in disbelief. 

"I will leave with Lord Briarvale & a couple of guards Only." 

"Why, you don't want your former brother to escort you to the border?" Legolas argued. 

"You think I liked it huh?" She said as she raised her voice. Enough to wake everyone in the castle. 

"You think it's easy for me to get used to live without you guys following me around, Alright, I admit, at first I want you guys to leave me alone, but now, it just changed and I don't know what is right and what I should do, so please." 

"Sorry." 

Lailomeiel gave up and apologized for her impetuous actions. 

"So there's no way for you stay here at home." 

"Yes. Indeed." 

Before Dawn… 

It was cold outside, as she pulled her cloak closer to her as her once known Father gave her his blessings. 

"Sir Briarvale, please take care of my Daughter." Thranduil cried as he helded his daughter. 

Briarvale just looked at the two and nodded. 

"Father, this isn't the last time I'm going to see you." Lailomeiel conceded. 

"It is as for Lailomeiel Greenleaf." 

"Father…" 

"Did I miss all the fun?" Legolas winced as he stepped down from the stairs. 

"No, my once stupid brother" Lailomeiel said automatically. 

"Hey, I thought I'm going to see live drama today." Legolas mused, not knowing that it would be so. 

"Legolas." Thranduil glared at his son as his eyes told him to "take the matter _seriously_." 

"Father, it's okay." Lailomeiel said as she hugged Legolas & Thranduil; tears started to fall from her eyes but she wiped them away with the long sleeve of her tunic. 

"I'll miss you both." 

"My Lady we must go." Briarvale interrupted. 

Lailomeiel looked at them one last time; inside, she felt like she couldn't breathe and her legs won't carry her anymore, but Briarvale took her arm and helped her to her horse. She was almost in tears but there is no way she will let them she that she's weak. 

She smiled at them and waved her hand… 

As they rode down the path to the Great Lands… 

Legolas watched them go sadly, he then looked at his father who just bowed his head. 

"This is it my Lady, were here at the border." Briarvale said as he stopped his horse from crossing the border. 

Lailomeiel stopped her horse and looked solemnly at the path they had taken; she wanted to ride back home but she can't, she couldn't, it was because it wasn't her nature to turn her back from those who needs her….. 

Briarvale looked at Lailomeiel sadly and sighed. "You can go back my lady, you still had a chance to..." 

She then looked at him and smiled. "No Briarvale, I won't turn my back on those who needs me." Taking one last look at Mirkwood, she drew a deep breath and started to ride down the path. 


	8. Into The Present

**Chapter 8: Into the Present**

1,422 years later… 

"My Lady, I had a surprise for you." Briarvale said as he happily handed the Queen a letter." 

"From whom might this letter be?" She asked as there is no to and from in front of the envelope. 

"A messenger from Rivendell." Briarvale revealed. 

"Then this must be from Uncle Elrond!" She said; happily as she read the letter… 

"What does it say?" said Briarvale as he tried to take a peep on the letter that made his majesty a little ecstatic. 

"May I know what cause your excitedness, Arwenamin." Rephrasing the question as she had ignored him for some reason. 

"Well it says that … we must come to Rivendell as soon as possible!" 

"But my Lady! The Roads are dangerous! Sauron's Forces are still out there!" Briarvale said, worriedly. 

"That's exactly my point Brie!" A look of unexplained gaiety shown in her face as it made her more radiant. 

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I don't quite get your point." He pointed out. 

"Briarvale!" 

"My Lady, please." 

"Briarvale! Sauron's defeated! Uncle Elrond told me! He told me to come to Rivendell for the celebration! Also, Legolas came back! He's safe! I've been so worried – 

Briarvale took Driel's hands to stop her from jumping up and down like a little elf who had just been given a present. He had never seen her so happy since the last few years… 

"I'm so relieved Briarvale. Really, & I'm so happy for him." She said happily as she calmed down and sat at her chair. 

"Nay, your highness, I've never seen you so happy before! You almost lost your civility if I may add." 

Leila just smiled. "I've never been so happy in receiving such a letter before." 

Briarvale frowned. "What do you mean my lady?" 

"Before, all the letters I received were problems, trouble in this, trouble in that…" "It's just sometimes _tiring_, but what can I do, It's my duty…"she beamed. 

"I understand Driel." 

"At last, you called be my, say, fifth nickname? 

"Fifth?" 

"Lailomé, Leila, Lei, Aina…" she recited. 

Briarvale chuckled. 

"How long has it been since you've last seen him?" 

"The last time YOU saw him." 

"Then that was when you left Mirkwood then that is almost 1,500 years later… almost." 

"Yes it was." 

"But we passed by Mirkwood when we go to Lothlorien or to Rivendell or to…where was that again?

"Forgot." 

"It was almost always Legolas in Rivendell, Legolas in Lothlorien, Legolas in Mordor… well it's like every place in Middle Earth." 

"And what's with the almost?" he asked, curiously. 

"Legolas in Valinor?" 

"By Elbereth!" 

"Well it's like he's avoiding me, whenever I came to visit him & father I always hear that sentence…" 

"Well I suppose." Briarvale reconsidered. 

She stood up and walked into the balcony. She breathed in the sweet smell of roses in the air, suddenly she let out a small scream and darted out of her den to her room to pack. 

Briarvale smiled. Lailomeiel still acts like a child. He chuckled. "She's still who she thinks she is." He said to himself. 

The next day… 

"Is everything okay now my lady?" Briarvale said as he looks up at her in her horse. 

"Yes, everything's fine." She said while beaming. "You'll take care of everything here while I'm gone right?" 

"Yes, Yes of course Lei, I will. Now you take care and enjoy yourself alright." 

"Gee, I wish you could come too, you know… Are you sure you're not coming with us, Briarvale?" She asked giving him her most "please-please-oh-please-come" look. 

"I am really sorry Lei, but I guess I'll just stay here in the Great Lands… just give my regards to Elrond and Thranduil alright." 

"Alright then, I will." She sighed as she leaned down to give the old elf a good bye kiss in the forehead, besides he's like her 4th father, aside from her real father Arcilleon, Thranduil & Elrond. 

"Bye Briar!" She said as she rode to the gates, followed by her attendant and 2nd best friend Ilweth. 

He watched Lailomeiel waved goodbye at him after both of them vanished through the thick woods. 

"She always does that." Briarvale mused as he started to climb the stairs to the palace. 

"So where are we now?" Ilweth asked. 

"Near the border of Mirkwood." Lailomeiel said as she glanced at the blond and brown-eyed elf that rode beside her. 

"So are we stopping at your foster father's house my lady?" 

"I think not, Ilweth, we have to reach Rivendell as soon as possible." 

"I agree, my lady. The woods are dangerous at night." 

Lailomeiel nodded her head, as she tried to picture her parents that fateful day a long time ago. 

"Is there something wrong my lady?" 

"Uh no, Ilweth, Nothing's wrong, thanks anyway." She said as she shook her head. 

"Oh and Ilweth, what did I ask you to call me?" 

"Oh sorry Lei." Ilweth chuckled. 

Lailomeiel smiled and told Ilweth that it's okay. 

"Besides, you can call me in any of my thousand nicknames…" she added in between giggles. 

Ilweth was Lailomeiel's 2nd best friend, aside from Arwen and Nathan; Ilweth lived in the Great Lands just as Lailomeiel came home with Briarvale. 

"So what does this Legolas look like?" She asked curiously. 

"The truth is, I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"Well all I can say is that he is any particular elf around… well at least it's what I remember." 

Ilweth gave her her most disbelieving look. 

"Well how can I describe a present look of Legolas if I hadn't seen him for almost half of my lifetime? 

"You've been with him and yet you don't remember him that much?" 

"You're right, maybe I got some kind of amnesia or something." 

Ilweth laughed, "I heard that he's a good archer… and handsome too." She teased. 

As Ilweth said it, she remembered how she beat him during archery practice and how he looked like a whiny hobbit when she mischievously hid his bow, which took him 3 days to find inside the stables behind the haystack. 

"Good archer… yes, handsome? I don't think so." She commented. 

"Elves speak of him so highly." 

"Well I guess in some way… indeed." 

It was already dusk when they reached the border of Rivendell. Both Lailomeiel and Ilweth pulled their cloaks closer to them since it was already cold. They both to continue to ride until they got a view of the waterfalls. 

Ilweth turned to her companion and asked "Seriously now, you really don't know what he looked like." 

"Really, I don't. All I remember is that he is blond and had blue eyes, much like any particular elf around." 

"May I know why you are so interested in my former brother anyway." Giving her a devious look. 

"Believe me, I'm just curious. It just seems so strange that you don't know how he looks like although you spend half of your lifetime with him. Apart from the fact that you always tell stories about him and all…" She shrugged. 

Lailomeiel decided to skip the question as she caught a glance of Elrond himself smiling at the both of them. 

"If it isn't my niece and my half daughter." Elrond beamed as he opened his arms to give Leila a big hug. 

"And if it isn't my half uncle and father…" She answered back as she saw Arwen coming down the stairs… 

"Lailomé!" Arwen said as she started to give Leila a very tight embrace which almost choked her." 

"Oh and Ilweth!" 

She also give Ilweth her deadly hug. 

"So Aragorn, did Arwen ever gave you her deadly hug?" She asked Aragorn who tried to sneak up behind her back to startle her… or whatever he is trying to do. 

"Everytime." Aragorn said as he lifted her hand and kissed it. 

Lailomeiel met Aragorn through Arwen who introduced him to her a few years ago, before the fellowship and the war of the ring. 

"I can tell that you are looking for a certain person." Aragorn said for he noticed Leila snooping behind him. 

She was about to answer him when Arwen gave her a "stay-away-from-my-mellamin" look for she saw Aragorn still holding her hand. 

She shrugged and pulled it off. "Me, looking for someone?" she winced. 

Aragorn gave her a sly look. "You _are_ looking for Elfboy, aren't you?" 

Lailomé glared at him. 

"Well, I saw him awhile ago running around like a headless chicken." Aragorn sniggered. 

"Running around?" Lailomé raised an eyebrow. 

Elrond overheard their conversation and decided to butt in. 

"Aragorn, Lailomé needs to rest." Elrond said to Aragorn as he took Leila's arm and led her to her room. 

"You know Legolas?" Ilweth asked Aragorn who was looking at Arwen welcoming the other guests. 

"Yes I do." 

"What does he look like?" she asked as she gave him an ear to ear smile, enough for Aragorn to tell her every detail of how Legolas looks like, even how Legolas look like if Gimli was around… well in some other case. 

He was about to answer her question if not for Arwen who called Ilweth to help her finish off the last minute preparations. 

"Lucky elf." Aragorn said, shaking his head. 

"Elrond, why would I need to rest if the celebration will start in a few moments." 

Elrond let out a small laugh and told Leila how he got her out of possible trouble with Arwen because of Aragorn. 

Lailomeiel laughed. "She sure does love him, doesn't she?" 

"Yes, dear she really does." As he led her to his study. "And Leila, there is someone who asked me to bring you to him once you have arrived." 

Lailomeiel frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Elrond smiled as he opened the doors to his study. 

Leila looked around and saw Thranduil beside the fireplace. She smiled and "Still love the place beside the inglenook, don't you father?" 

Thranduil looked around and smiled. "As always." 

Lailomeiel then ran to her father and gave him a big hug. Thranduil clasped his arms to her daughter for quite sometime and then let her go. 

"Look at you." Thranduil said as he looked at her sparkling grey eyes. 

Elrond coughed; "Sorry you two, but I guess both of you have plenty of time later but now I guess Leila should get a little rest to her room before the celebration starts 2 hours from now." Elrond intervened. 

"See you later Father." She said as she kissed him in the cheek. 

The room next to Arwen's was Leila's room in Rivendell. I see they didn't engraved my name in the door yet, she chuckled. Suddenly she heard a soft knock in the door. 

"Just a second." She said as she stood up and opened it; to her surprise, it was Arwen. 

"I brought you something." She said smiling as she handed her a box. "Oh and about Aragorn, don't mind him, he's just a little spiffy sometimes, and besides, you're family, so I guess I don't have much that of a problem." 

Leila looked at Arwen and she actually got the gist of what she meant. 

"Oh you won't have any problem with me." She said. 

"Won't you open it?" 

Leila opened the box and pulled out a beautiful white dress. 

"Arwen, you shouldn't have bothered." 

Arwen shrugged it off and told her it was nothing. "What are friends for right?" 

"Speaking of friends, where's Nathan?" Leila asked. 

"Oh Nathan's at Lothlorien, he was courting this certain Lothlorien elf, well that's all I know." 

"Nathan? Courting?" Leila said, surprised. 

"Well he is, anyway Leila let me remind you that the celebration will start an hour from now so if I were you I'll go take a relaxing bath and change alright." 

"You're right, I need to be refreshed tonight." She said as she took of her clothes and dipped herself in the warm water of the tub. 

Arwen was to go out the door when she turned back and said "Do you want me to close the balcony doors?" 

"Oh no, Arwen, Thanks I'm pretty much comfortable with that door open, besides, no one's gonna jump from upstairs to my balcony and see me naked." 

Arwen chuckled. "See you later Leila." She said as she closed the door. 

The bath was relaxing, after a daylong journey that bath she just took felt like that's the first bath she'd had her entire life. 

She then wore the white dress Arwen gave her. Leila looked in the mirror and argued with herself if she wanted to wear her hair up or down. "Oh well I guess I needed to wear it down." 

She braided her hair in the sides and let the other half down. She put tiny light pink flowers between the braids, satisfied with how she looked, she sighed and went out her room and headed toward the gardens. 

"Legolas, now I'm telling you, Arwen would kill me if she didn't see me a few minutes before the celebration starts." 

"Just wait a second Aragorn, do you think I look nice in this outfit?" Legolas asked the already irritated Aragorn. 

"Nay, Friend sometimes I have second thoughts about you, I am so inclined to know whether you really are a male elf." 

Legolas gave Aragorn a deadly look. 

"I mean no harm Legolas." Aragorn said as he raised his arms. 

"Indeed you already look nice and handsome now can I go to Arwen?" 

"Whatever." 

Legolas went out his room after taking one last look in the mirror and decided to head to the gardens for fresh air. 

Legolas looked around and up to see the stars that shone brightly in the sky. He then heard slight rustling of the leaves. Legolas, curious of what it was decided to follow the sound. Legolas followed the rustling when he came across a rose bush, he then hid behind a tree and decided to take a look, It was when he saw the most beautiful creature he ever saw. 

It was a she elf, with a slender body, he watched her graceful hands pick out the roses from the bush. She had rosy skin and dark brown hair. He also noticed her beautiful grey eyes which tend to sparkle whenever the moonlight touches it. 

All Legolas could do was to watch her. 

"So lovely." Was all he could say. 

After he said those words, she stirred, as elves have keen senses. 

"Who's there?" 

Her voice was like a nightingale. 

She stirred. 

Legolas watched her from his hiding place, there was something familiar about her, her eyes and her voice… but he couldn't make out what familliarity it is. 

Legolas then heard the music bursting out of the hall. 

"The Celebration!" 

He then turned to the she elf he saw earlier but she already went towards the hall. 


	9. Meeting The Past

**Chapter 9: Meeting the Past **

It was the night of the celebration, the music was merry and everything seemed bright. Leila and Arwen went with the few touch-ups in the buffet table with the roses Lailomeiel picked that night in the garden. 

"You really look beautiful tonight Lailomeiel, you shouldn't went alone at night in the gardens you know." 

"Arwen, I can take care of myself." She said defensively. 

Arwen looked at Leila and admired how she looked that night. 

"Not pretty much the Lailomeiel I know." Arwen said, eyeing her. Lailomeiel gave off one of her silent giggles and looked around when she caught Thranduil looking at her while talking to Elrond, curious of what they are talking about, she decided to walk right through the both of them. 

"Arwen, would you excuse me for a minute." As she walked towards Elrond and Thranduil's direction. 

"Hello you two." 

Thranduil looked at Lailomé then to Elrond and nodded, this very act gave Lailomeiel shudders. 

"Oh no, last time I saw you two with that look changed my entire life." She exclaimed. 

Elrond smiled at Lailomeiel and told her it has nothing to do with changing her life. 

"Elrond's right dear, nothing much." 

"Then why are you two giving off confidential stuff while looking at me with that… That look!" 

"Believe me dear Leila, this has _nothing to do with you now." _

"You have to be sure with that predicament King Thranduil." With her arms crossed, she eyed both Elrond and Thranduil liked two bratty elves. 

Arwen looked around the crowded hall in search of Aragorn when she caught sight of him sitting in the corner with Legolas and Gimli. 

"Aragorn, where were you? I've been looking ages for you." 

Arwen almost dragged Aragorn if not for Elrond starting his speech diverted her attention. 

"Fellow elves, friends… Tonight is a special night. Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our heroes." The hall burst with cheers as the crowd parted to make way for Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and the four hobbits to Elrond. Elrond presented the fellowship with pride as everyone in the hall was filled with delight as it was very palpable in their faces. 

Elrond coughed. 

"Also, this night is very special, not only because of the fellowship, but for another person, since she had been very busy the last few centuries… I am proud to introduce the Lady of the Great Lands, Lady Ainaladriel Lailomeiel Silverwind." 

Lailomeiel stood up and bowed as she said thanks to everyone. 

"I am very proud to be here in this special night…" was all the words who've said that ever had the chance of entering Legolas' stunned brain. All Legolas could do was to stare at her in disbelief, she was the elf he saw in the garden earlier that night although he noticed a familiarity, it never crossed his mind that she was his former sister, correction_, former sister. _

It was late when he realized she too was staring at him with disbelief. 

Lailomeiel walked to Legolas and just stared at him with the utmost disbelief. 

"Well look at you." Was all she could say. 

Legolas was about to say the same thing but was interrupted with the noise in the hall; he then took Leila's hand and led her out the hall and into the gardens. 

"Legolas?" Lailomeiel, as if she wasn't sure if it was really Legolas who she was staring at the moment. 

"Lailomeiel?" 

Both of them stared at each other, neither anyone of them know which question and admiration would come first, true, it was half their lifetimes they've seen each other, so long, enough to change both of them from what they were before. The staring game went for quite a long time when Lailomeiel decided to break the silence. 

"You have changed, Legolas." She said softly. 

"So did you." 

Legolas stepped closer to her, he couldn't make up of what he is feeling when he saw her, that moment he saw her in the garden earlier and when she was introduced… Until he couldn't take it anymore and just held her tight which took her by surprise. 

"Legolas…" Lailomeiel tried to wriggle out of his grasp but she knew he wouldn't let her go anywhere. 

"Oh how long has it been Lei?" his breath felt like the warm glow of the sunset, Lailomeiel felt like she just had found what she was looking for. 

"Almost 1,500 years perhaps." As she draped her arms around him, receiving him wholly. There is no point in denying that she didn't miss him. 

Their sweet embrace lasted for quite a long time. 

Lailomeiel let go of Legolas and smiled, "At least, Mrs. Dewberry isn't here to disturb our reunion." She then remembered Mrs. Dewberry, their female butler who gave them the thought… oh not thought, the feeling of always being watched. She smiled at the thought, it all seemed to come back to her. 

Legolas looked down at the elf in front of him, he then ran his fingers on her soft rosy cheek, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "_Lle na vanima_." 

Lailomeiel blushed at his compliment. He too, had changed, as if he wasn't the Legolas she used to pick on when they were little, he was handsome. Indeed handsome, his blond hair now thicker and longer and seem to glow as the moonlight touches it, the contours of his face… his eyes… oh yes, his eyes seemed darker and lighter at the same time, Leila's thoughts were interrupted when Legolas swooped down to kiss her cheek. 

This act of Legolas seemed to startle her and cause her to took a step back from him. 

"Lailomeiel, is there anything wrong? Did I cause you harm?" 

Leila shook her head. "No, No Legolas, you didn't. You naughty elf, still didn't change did you huh?" 

"And you, did you change?" He answered back. 

"No, still the same old Lailomé- she stopped, maybe I did. That I cannot tell under my own judgment." 

Legolas knew he was taking it too fast and a little bit too far. Also, he had second thoughts about her, she was no longer Leila, she is Ainaladriel, and that was the fact he already had dealt with, or will be dealing with. He then took a step closer to her then he took her graceful hand and kissed it, her hands, he thought, still smells like the roses she had picked earlier that night. 

She then blushed again, she was thinking the same as what Legolas was thinking, They were both very different persons, as what time and destiny had decided to their fate. 

Legolas and Lailomeiel can still hear the loud merry music coming from the hall, from all the laughter and the joy they heard, it still didn't bother the both of them. Then it was when the music turned soft and romantic, "Perfect." Legolas thought. 

The light of the stars and the moon, the music from the violin, and the soft breeze perfected the occasion. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked with the softest, most romantic tone of his voice. 

Looking straightly at her light grey eyes, her eyes said everything he needed to know. 

Lailomeiel gave him her hand and Legolas took it with pleasure. He put his arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. 

As the soft warm music filled the sweet night air, Leila rested her head to his chest and Legolas rested his chin on her forehead as they dance. Both of them relishing the ardent moment as if to remember it forever. 

Time stood still for the both of them until they heard a rustling sound from behind. 

Legolas instinctively turned to where the sound came from and stepped in front of Lailomeiel as to protect her from whatever danger it was. 

As the sound came near, Lailomeiel tugged Legolas' sleeve, a sign to "_take care_". It was always been in Lailomeiel body language to tugged someone's sleeve, a way to tell that person be careful, Legolas smiled inwardly, it was also coming back to him, but this was no time to think about that. 

"Who's there?" 

"Who's there?" Legolas asked again. Lailomeiel was about to walk to the direction where the sound came from but Legolas stopped her. 

"Show yourself." Legolas said, he already pulled out his dagger, since it's the only weapon he can hide in his outfit, also since it was inappropriate to bring his bow in a celebration like this. 

"Ilweth?" Lailomeiel blurted out as blonde elf stepped out from where the sound came from. 

"Lailomeiel! I've been looking all over for you!" She said as she smoothed her dress. 

"And you?" she said as she looked at Legolas, giving him a fervent look, a look Legolas didn't liked at all. 

"Oh Ilweth, this is Legolas, and Legolas, this is Ilweth." Lailomeiel introduced them to each other, Legolas tried to take Ilweth's hand to kiss it but as his hand was a few centimeters from hers she hid hers behind her back and kissed him squarely in the cheek. Legolas was flabbergasted with her actions and took a step back. He can tell Lailomeiel also had her surprised look. 

"I don't let people kiss my hand." Ilweth said defensively. 

* Lle na vanima – You are beautiful. 


	10. Of Ilweth & Isendor

Chapter 10: Of Ilweth & Isendor After last night's almost perfect moment thanks to Lailomeiel's friend Ilweth, Legolas walked the hallways with his father, Thranduil.  
  
"So how did you two fare last night?" Thranduil faced his son with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Almost perfect." Legolas said lividly.  
  
"What do you mean? You two had a fight?"  
  
"No, nothing like that Father, everything went fine with the both of us." Thranduil looked at his son, he could tell he was telling the truth but there was this uncertainty because of the tone of his voice.  
  
"Then why with the riled tone Legolas?"  
  
"Lailomeiel friend, Ilweth."  
  
"Ilweth?" Thranduil stifled. Legolas noticed his father's reaction and grew worried.  
  
"Ilweth? Do you know her father?"  
  
"I don't know Legolas, but her name, Ilweth, it is really familiar as far as I am concerned."  
  
"Father? Legolas?" Thranduil opened his arms to receive his daughter as she ran to him.  
  
"Morning father." She said as she kissed his cheek, then she looked at Legolas as she kissed him too. "Morning Legolas."  
  
"Lailomeiel, would you like to go to the waterfalls?"  
  
"Oh Legolas I would love too!" she then turned to Thranduil. "Do you want to join us, Father?" Thranduil looked at Legolas who gave him his "I don't want you to go Father." Look.  
  
"Uh sorry dear Lailomé, but I can't go now, I have to talk other elven lords to strengthen the alliances between our lands, besides Legolas is there with you." Lailomé sighed, "Okay, Father, but you will go with us right? Some other time maybe?  
  
"Some other time indeed dear."  
  
Legolas helped Lailomeiel to mount on her horse; As he mounted on his, Ilweth appeared in the scene.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked cheekily.  
  
"Oh Great." Legolas blurted out. "Why does she always has to show up in times like this." He thought.  
Lailomé looked at him with disbelief, she knew Legolas disliked Ilweth. She will then knock that sense to him later when they get back.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ilweth asked looking at Legolas.  
  
"Uh No, Ilweth, Everything's fine." Lailomé interjected.  
  
"So where are you two going?"  
  
"Somewhere out there…" Legolas now irritated at Ilweth's presence.  
  
"Oh I see, So Lailomé can I join you both?" Lailomé looked at Legolas, she knew this wasn't what he had planned from the beginning but it's just wasn't her nature to turn down someone.  
  
"Sure you can, it's okay if Ilweth would join us, right Legolas?" Legolas plastered a fake smile on his face and agreed.  
  
"Really? Can you guys wait for me while I go and get my horse?" she said as she ran off to the stables.  
As soon as Ilweth was out of sight, Lailomé turned to Legolas.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Ilweth."  
  
"I just don't like her." He stammered.  
  
"Legolas, if you don't like her then please be civil to her, besides she's a nice person."  
  
"Nice person! Lailomé couldn't you be less trusting?" he spat.  
  
"Less trusting? Legolas I have known Ilweth for almost half of my life."  
  
"Why won't you listen to me?"  
  
"Because you're rude thoughts about my friend is making you a narrow minded elf Legolas."  
  
Legolas didn't know what to say or do, he didn't want the whole Ilweth subject to be the cause of a disagreement between him and Lailomé, also, with the fact that she was already raising her voice at him, he argued to himself if he would just pretend, everything would be alright between them, and lastly, he didn't know why he disliked Ilweth that much.  
Legolas was about to raise his voice at Lailomé if not for Ilweth who appeared in the scene.  
  
"So how are you two faring while I'm gone?" Ilweth asked, almost innocuously.  
  
"Just fine, Ilweth don't you worry."  
  
"Not until you came along…" Legolas added, as Lailomé gave him a deadly glare.  
Ilweth laughed.  
The three of them took the trail by the riverside with Ilweth riding between Legolas and Lailomé that Legolas is really irritated about and just decided to keep it to himself.  
  
"Let's rest here for awhile." Legolas said as he pointed out to a clearing.  
  
It was already nightfall when they got back to Elrond's residence, Legolas, tired from their trip and most especially, tired from evading both Ilweth and a future dissent with Lailomé; but was surprised that she didn't held on with the subject and that he knew she decided to shrug it off.  
Lailomé looked up at him and said, "You should give her a chance you know, she deserves it."  
  
"I'll try." Was his only reply.  
  
The air was filled with nocturnal scents, Lailomé breathed in the night air as she marched along the hallway. She continued her gaily walk when she came across Elrond's study.  
  
"Uncle Elrond… can I come in?" she said as she knocked on the door.  
There was no reply. She knocked again.  
  
"It's me, Lailomé, come in child." Thranduil said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Father, Where's uncle Elrond?"  
  
"Oh he's at the dinner halls, he's making sure that this dinner would be special."  
  
"Special?" Lailomé said, curiously.  
  
"I think it's up to you to find out, besides, dinner will start in 10 minutes." He said as he gave Lailomé his "you'll soon know" look.  
  
"Oh Father, c'mon, I hate surprises."  
  
"Just wait, Lailomé. Just wait."  
  
"Well if it isn't Elessar and the future queen of Gondor." Lailomé teased as she approached Arwen and Aragorn in the great halls.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Queen of the Great Lands." Arwen fired back.  
  
"Oh, correction dear, still Princess of the Great Lands, why do all of you regard to me as Queen?" Lailomé asked questioningly as she picked up a small cream truffle from the table.  
  
"I don't understand." Aragorn cried as he looked at Lailomé in disbelief.  
  
"Let me explain, mellamin." Arwen interjected as she stepped in between Aragorn and Lailomé.  
  
"Lailomé here is still princess, you see, she still doesn't have a husband."  
  
"But everybody calls her, oh no, not calls, but knows that she is already the Queen of the Great Lands."  
  
"It's always a facade, Briarvale told me that." Lailomé added. "It is to protect the Great Lands." She answered as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I see."  
  
"All you need is a husband." Aragorn joked.  
  
"And he will never be you." Arwen shot back at Aragorn. Lailomé laughed.  
  
"You sure had a fiancé you should never stray upon, Elessar." Lailomé said, in between her giggles.  
The three friends are enjoying themselves when the servant told them that dinner was served.  
  
Dinner time… Lailomé took the chair beside Thranduil and Legolas, Thranduil who gave her a stern look for slumping herself on the chair.  
  
"Oops… must've slipped a little… sorry." Their dinner was indeed special… compared to Elrond's past celebration menus. She had three glasses of Elverquisst; in which she took everyone by surprise of how she took the rare wine like mere plain water. She also enjoyed having the dinner with all those special in her life, well almost everyone anyway, for Briarvale Eversborrow had to take care of the Great Lands while she's gone, also, Nathan, her old friend wasn't there too. She also felt complete, for all her stay in Rivendell, it had never felt like this, with Legolas and her Father at her side, Elrond, Arwen… everyone… It did felt like home, something she had never felt fulfilled before for the past 1,500 years.  
  
After everyone finished eating, Elrond and Thranduil talked about the usual elven politics along with other high elven officials, with some advice taken from the Princess of the Great Lands.  
  
"Hey Queen." Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"Yes, King of Gondor?" Lailomé fired back, stressing the word 'king' she knew that the following conversation will end with a laugh.  
  
"Why don't you join your kind?" Aragorn said, pointing to the table where the elder elves are conversing.  
  
"If you would join me then I would." She said as she gave Arwen a look that she meant no harm.  
  
"Oh I think I will be the one to join in." Said a voice from behind.  
  
"Oh so future King of Mirkwood decided to join." Arwen snickered.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Is there any prejudice here in this discussion?"  
  
All of them burst out laughing, even the four hobbits joined in. Their laughter caused quite a commotion as all the elves in the dining room shook their head in disbelief, even Gandalf joined in as he pulled his chair closer.  
  
"May I know what caused elf boy's dismay?" Gandalf chimed.  
  
"Elf boy wants to be King." Aragorn mused.  
  
"Look who's talking." Legolas butted in.  
  
Gandalf and Gimli laughed at Legolas, Lailomé who partly felt sorry for Legolas, but was so into enjoying herself in pestering her former brother.  
  
"King & Queen of Gondor is here… So is the Queen of the Great Lands, the Great Wizard Gandalf, Gimli son of Gloin… oh and the four noble hobbits…" Merry commented… "Whatever happened to the poor Prince of Mirkwood?" Merry, who gave emphasis with the word "poor" frowned before he bursted into hysterical laughter after seeing Legolas' flustered look.  
  
"Say what you want, that won't ruin me." Legolas remarked.  
  
"Oh, noble prince decided to give up." Aragorn said as he kissed Arwen in the cheek.  
  
All of them were enjoying themselves in harassing Legolas when Elrond called their attention.  
  
"Melleonamin, Once again, it has been a very special night… Again, it is an honor to say that this night is again the one of the almost complete elven attendance…" Elrond said as he raised an eyebrow, everyone is looking at him like he just sprung from the ground.  
  
"I am again, proud to present to you, Sir Isendor Windspell."  
  
Then came a loud applause as a handsome elf with jet black hair, a high brow and with deep light green eyes came into sight. The elf stepped right beside Elrond and Thranduil. Lailomeiel watched him since he appeared in the hall. "What might be so special with him?" she asked herself. She was in the middle of her thoughts when she caught him looking at her, their eyes met, in which gave her a sudden surge of fear. 


	11. The Nightingale of the Moonlit Waters

Chapter 11: The Nightingale Of The Moonlit Waters "Let's give future king of Mirkwood a chance to speak…ha ha ha." Legolas spat as he walked through the gardens with only the moonlight to guide him. He never felt so humiliated about his present royal position before… "Come to think of it, It was always because of Lailomeiel I get humiliated." He thought. Even though he felt like he want to give Lailomeiel a dose of her own medicine… he couldn't. There was something new about her that he cannot even slight her like he did before, it was not because they were older elves, more mature and less childish than they were living together as siblings in Mirkwood 1,500 years ago. She still is the same old Lailomeiel but whenever she's around, she's different, she wasn't the Lailomeiel he once knew, all he know is that he already lost his sister that day she left for the Great Lands.  
Legolas continued to walk until he reached the hidden lagoon, it was where he used to spend his rare time relaxing and thinking about almost everything in middle earth. He looked at the deep steel waters that reflected the moon and the stars ahead, he stood there transfixed and listened to the sounds of the night… Until he heard someone singing… Legolas frowned, now who was it to dare takeover his privacy? He frowned; maybe he was just imagining things… "Legolas, just a pigment of your imagination." As he tried to convince himself about the voice, but then the voice grew near… and nearer… the voice, like the nightingales singing on a misty morning. The voice, in which Legolas distinguished belonged to a female one, who was singing a rather sad tune.  
  
Legolas grew curious of where the sound came from, the sound that seem to be heartrending but hauntingly beautiful, he followed the sound until he reached the ledge. To his surprise, he saw a woman sitting on the swing that hung from the largest branch of a tree. She was singing one of the most haunting songs he had ever heard. He tried to hide behind the largest tree he could find but unfortunately stepped on a twig, which caused a sound loud enough for the woman to draw back. "Damn!" Legolas mumbled to himself.  
  
"Legolas, you do want me to die in fright, do you or do you naught." The woman said as she turned around to where the sound came from.  
  
"Lailomé?" Legolas was stunned; he had no idea that the sound came from Lailomé! "Why are you following me?" He asked, now he knew his private sanctuary wasn't exclusive only to him.  
  
"Following you? No, Legolas, I used to come here whenever I am here in Rivendell."  
  
"This used to be your sanctuary too, if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Yes, it is indeed." She replied as she started to lightly sway herself in the swing.  
  
Legolas reckoned that she was serious, he had never heard her this serious before, not ever. The clouds finally gave way for the moonlight to shine on the clearing; Legolas can see her more clearly, perfectly transfixed with what he was seeing. Lailomé was wearing her hair down, without anything on it, she was also wearing her dress that night during Elrond's special dinner, she stood there perfectly framed with the milieu and the soft moonlight. To Legolas' surprise, he found her smiling at him; her eyes mirrored the night sky… "What do you find so amusing?" her tone gave off no hint of mischief, only curiousness… and softness? Legolas thought, she was Lailomé and yet she wasn't.  
  
"You in my refuge." He said, calmly. He chose his words and his tone as not to give any meaning of it.  
  
"Part of life, Legolas. You can never know who steps in when you know it."  
  
"Yes Indeed, part of life… but I never thought that we had the same idea."  
  
Lailomé stood from where she was sitting, causing the swing to rock slightly back and forth.  
  
"You are safe in your own haven now, Oh I mean our haven." She said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Don't I get my goodnight kiss?" He asked as she was about to head back to her room.  
  
"If you would give me one, then I might reconsider." She said with a grin and a naughty glint in her eyes.  
  
Legolas sensed this and said "Then perhaps I may walk my fair lady home." As he took her hand and led her way through the darkness.  
  
"If you don't mind my curiosity, since when have you found out about this place?"  
  
Lailomeiel sighed. He sure just don't give up. She thought. "One thousand, five hundred years ago to be exact, I came here, before the Great Lands to visit Uncle Elrond, I was so sad to be away from you guys and so I decided to run away, but I couldn't. I got lost, and I found this place. From then on, whenever I feel something bad or anything like that, I come here. Satisfied?"  
  
Legolas eyed her sternly then he gave in. "Satisfied."  
  
The next day… Aragorn knocked Legolas off the terrace as part of the hobbit's "dare."  
  
"I knew it, Aspiring King of Mirkwood is a sloppy one."  
  
"Oh you filthy human!" Legolas snarled as he jumped on the unprepared Aragorn.  
  
The four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry & Pippin all burst into an horrendous laughter as so was Gandalf and Gimli as they watched Legolas and Aragorn as an orc and a cave troll in the hall.  
  
"What was all that commotion?" Arwen said to Lailomé as they were walking in the hallways.  
  
Aragorn was heading towards the door when Legolas was already headed towards him, at the same time, Lailomé opened the door, Aragorn took a step by his left causing Legolas to head straight to Lailomé! Suddenly, there was a loud "thud" by the doorway. The next thing Lailomé heard was a loud banging sound, Arwen's scream and the hobbit's laughter.  
  
All Legolas can say was her name as he looked down the elf beneath him.  
  
"What by Elbereth's name is this?" Elrond retorted as he swept down towards the two fallen elves.  
  
"Legolas?" was all the dazed Lailomé could make of with the elf lying on top of her. "What in the?"  
  
Legolas looked down at the elf beneath him, her eyes questioning, she, half dazed by the fall and half surprised, could only look back at him with disbelief.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry Lei." He said as he stood and helped her up.  
  
Lailomé stood up, smoothed her dress and nodded. What happened was so fresh in her mind and that she could still feel his weight on her body.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked again.  
  
"Legolas was supposed to "land" on Aragorn but Aragorn evaded him, just then, Lady Lailomé opened the door and Legolas landed on her instead of Aragorn." Pippin bellowed.  
  
"Indeed." Elrond replied as he raised his eyebrow and looked at Legolas then to Lailomé. "I suppose Pippin spoke the truth?"  
  
"Yes, Elrond, The hobbit did spoke the truth." Gandalf interjected as he stepped forward, still with a funny glint in his eyes.  
  
"I don't want any of this to happen again, am I understood?"  
  
All of them nodded at Elrond's stern voice of disapproval.  
  
"Lailomé, would you come with me." Elrond said, looking directly at Lailomeiel's eyes.  
  
"It is not her fault." Legolas protested.  
  
"No, Legolas, it isn't about the recent incident."  
  
Lailomeiel looked at Elrond puzzled, she didn't see him this serious before. "Have I done anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, Lailomeiel, Thranduil asks you to come too, it is rather very important and should be discussed in private." He said, looking directly at Legolas.  
  
"Is it business or personal?"  
  
"I suggest we discuss go to the study, will you excuse us…"  
  
Legolas looked at the parting images of Elrond and Lailomeiel in the hallway, he too, can still feel the warmth of her body a while ago, he thought. The hobbits walked toward Legolas and Arwen who was outside in the hallway and looked at the parting elves…  
  
"She sure is deadmeat." Sam sniggered.  
  
"Sam!" Arwen glared at him.  
  
Elrond closed the oak doors as soon as Lailomé stepped inside the room.  
  
"Come closer dear." Thranduil beckoned his daughter to come near the balcony.  
  
"Is there something wrong father?" She asked as she smoothed her still rumpled dress.  
  
"Nay, there is nothing wrong, with your old father."  
  
"Anyway, why am I here?"  
  
"Well, my lady, it's because I am here."  
  
Lailomeiel spun around, a big smile came across her face, then was followed with a frown.  
  
"What are you doing here Briarvale? I thought you would take care of the Great Lands while I'm gone… oh no Is there anything wrong? Do I have to…  
  
"Hush, hush my lady nothing's wrong with something?" Briarvale chuckled. "You worry too much."  
  
Lailomeiel turned around, he also found Elrond and Thranduil smiling gaily.  
  
"Symptoms of a future Queen." Elrond muttered.  
  
"Then why are you here?  
  
Elrond coughed to make his presence be known; Lailomeiel get the gist that there would be a serious conversation to follow, of what she does not know.  
  
"So, what are we going to talk about?" she asked, her spirit of lightheartedness is evident in her manner of speaking.  
  
"About your future." Elrond replied, giving emphasis on the word your.  
  
Lailomeiel suddenly caught her breath, that tone of Elrond sure meant something and she knew it wasn't good. Thranduil noticed her dumbfounded that he decided to take the lead of the conversation.  
  
"Lailomeiel, before you found out the truth about yourself, you know from that time on… I became your real father…"  
  
"Future?"  
  
"Yes, indeed, Briarvale, Elrond, Galadriel, some high elves and I already arranged your future." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't understand… what future?"  
  
"Your marriage." Thranduil finished.  
  
Lailomeiel laughed. This is a joke… she thought, this gotta be a big joke…  
  
"And to which unlucky man am I going to spend all eternity with?"  
  
"With me." Said the elf as he marched out from his hiding place.  
  
Lailomeiel remembered him as Isendor Windspell, the elf Elrond introduced last night.  
Lailomeiel took the matter lightly, she knew this is a joke, well at least that's what she put in her mind. There is no way I'm gonna fall from this mean joke…  
  
"And you've been standing there for how long? Oh…" she said as she jokingly slapped her head, "How foolish am I to ask… you've been there long enough to join the prank?"  
  
Isendor bowed down to the high elves before him, he took Lailomeiel's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Oh… my… God… all of you speak the truth? Don't you?" she asked, her words shook…  
  
"Yes indeed child, but it is for the best…"  
  
Lailomeiel laughed hard…. "And you do expect me to believe all this nonsense I believe?"  
  
All the three old elves looked at her as if she just came out from the insane asylum, she laughed hard, she even felt that Isendor, for once, went nuts…  
  
"Nay, child this is no nonsense… nor this a laughing matter." Thranduil said sternly. This sudden outburst caused Lailomeiel to stop from her false laughter. She stood up, as if time stood still, questions, speculations all swirled in her mind, like a whirlwind, all her thoughts are there first and then it was gone… she felt lethargic; that tone meant the truth, and she had no choice…  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if I am to leave you all." Isendor said as he bowed and went out the study.  
  
"Isendor, is a great noble man, his late parents and I made arrangements for you two a many centuries ago…"  
  
Lailomeiel doesn't want to hear another word about her betrothal, she felt like she wanted to jump from the balcony, or to vanish into thin air, she knew her happy complete days are over.  
  
"Everything has a price, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
"Child, Isendor is the best person for you, we have all decided him on you."  
  
But Lailomé won't heed Thranduil's words, she is indeed a headstrong, hardheaded and willful lady, and she won't give up, well, not that easily.  
  
"But Father I do not love him." She wailed, her begging eyes met her father's stern ones, tears started to fall from her grey eyes.  
  
"We already gave word. I am terribly sorry, but I am sure, you will be happy with him."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheek, Thranduil bent down so that he would face Lailomeiel's sad face.  
  
"There is nothing for you to fear, Isendor is a favorable young man, I am sure he would be a very good husband to you, so please…" he begged her as he wiped her tears and held her shaking hands which seem to lose her warmth.  
  
"Please, accept him."  
  
"But Father, Amin gorgamin ho."  
  
Amin Gorgamin Ho – I fear him. 


	12. Love Too Late?

**Chapter 12: Love too late?**

It was near the end of the day, the rays of the sun streamed through the trees causing the warm afternoon glow woods had; the scent of the golden flowers in which she breathtakingly filled her lungs. She admired the radiance of the Glaur. She may feel bad in the inside, she may have those conflicting emotions but that doesn't cause her to lose what she has been known for her cheerfulness and lightheartedness. She continued to walk as she thought of Ilweth, Arwen and the other ladies caustic faces as she promised to meet them for their little afternoon tea. "They won't mind the little nuisance I caused." She laughed to herself.

Legolas sat at highest branch of the tree in his now-not-his-own-refuge. All he could think of was his ex-sister and how he felt different towards her nowadays...

"_She is who she is but she wasn't..."_

"_But she is my sister..."_

"_No, She is not my sister..."_

"_But I love her..."_

"_Only as a sister Legolas, nothing more than that ..."_

"_It is no whim, nor even sisterly love, or even infatuation... I do love her..." _

"_Time will clear your thoughts..." _

Legolas argued with his own thoughts... all those words he heard over and over again... when he close his eyes, he can see her face, the way she looked like the night before, and the night before that... He seemed lost in his own thoughts, that is when he looked down from where he was sitting...

She stood there, her eyes focused intently on the ledge, the warm rays of the afternoon sun caused her to glow off with her woodsy tone, like a rose in bloom... a breeze ruffled her soft brown hair, and her eyes, her eyes that looked like the sun itself... he could tell, by the way she looked, that there is something wrong, that is too, when he felt the urge to tell her... _"Tell her what?" ... "The truth...?" _Legolas then decided to watch her from his hiding place.

Lailomé sat in her favorite swing, hummed a tune and swayed lightly back and forth; this caused Legolas to grip the branch more tighter; then she stood up, and walked towards the direction of the sun; the sunlight touched her, Legolas never saw such beauty before him, he silently climbed down from his hiding place and crept silently to her, besides, she didn't seem to notice because she was deep in her thoughts. Legolas grabbed her by her waist and carried her to his back.

Lailomé saw something blonde, she was scared at first, she started to kick and scream, it took her a moment or two to realize that the blonde thing she saw before she was lifted into thin air wasn't no one but Legolas.

"Legolas! What in the? Legolas put me down! You creep! You horrible scum!" She cried as she was helplessly being carried by her ex-brother.

"I haven't had a chance to lift someone like that in 1,500 yeas and this is the kind of welcome I get?" he teased, still carrying her by her back.

"Legolas, I swear, if I ever get down, I'll strangle you!" she warned him as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Then you gave me more reason to not let you down."

"Legolas!"

"I can't believe you're still light as a feather? Do you even eat, I reckon you don't even know the word weight."

"Legolas, really, I'll kill you!"

Legolas laughed and laid her down the green grass. "I thought you are going to kill me?" He teased. He knew she was just bluffing.

"You think I bluff don't you?"

"Oh, not bluff, you really _can't_ do it."

"Say's who?"

"Say's this handsome elf."

"Oh please!"

Lailomé grabbed his arms and tried to pull her away from him but she knew he wasn't going to let her go anywhere; Legolas also grabbed her and both of them rolled into the soft grass, laughing as if they were children again. Legolas let her roll into his side, her dark brown hair spilled in his arms. That is when Legolas noticed what was wrong with Lailomé's eyes, it looked like she just cried, even though her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the water, there are still disparity with her typical cheery ones with the ones that look like after she shed tears... time didn't let him forget that.

"Is there a problem?"

Lailome's heart jumped; _Oh yes... Isendor_. She thought_, oh no please Legolas don't ask me that, not now, please don't... _she said to herself.

"No, Legolas, nothing's wrong." She replied, stoically.

"Oh no, you can't convince me with that old move Lei." Legolas knew there was, and he's determined to know the truth.

_Legolas won't let me off the hook... I don't want to tell him, well at least not now, not this afternoon... even still, I don't want to lie to him._

_Oh c'mon Lei, you lied to him a gazillion times before..._

_But that was petty lies... _

_Why can't I lie to him? _regret, "Isendor." As she stared at the scarlet colored sky. The words went smooth, as if she had no trouble of telling him the truth about her sorrow; it is like ranting to someone who has always been there for her.

Legolas, after quickly shifted his position as he trapped her, in which she doesn't seem to care.

"Did he hurt you? Did he slight you in any way? Leila tell me!" he

Lailomé closed her eyes; she took a deep breath and said, without demanded as he looked directly in her eyes, he didn't know the reason why he cared for her so much, well, not much like this one.

Lailomé just stared at him, she couldn't tell him, no matter how she tried, she tried her best to speak, but looking at him, she cannot. Legolas grew impatient; "Lailomé I swear if he did you wrong... I swear to God..." Lailomé silenced him by touching his left cheek; tracing the lines of his face with her slender fingers... she still couldn't tell him like how she revealed Isendor as a cause.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Legolas."

"You do not speak the truth."

"Legolas..."

"What did he do?"

"I swear, nothing for you to worry about, please."

"Promise me, you won't hurt anyone because of me, promise me Legolas." She pleaded him.

Lailomé was the only person he couldn't say no to. "Alright then, but it depends on the matter."

"Thank you Legolas."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt the more, Legolas, I swear, I don't want you to get hurt because of me, and do you believe me, Legolas?"

"I will try my best then, but you still haven't answered my question."

Lailomeiel stood up, "What he did is none of your concern, Legolas."

She was about to head back but Legolas grabbed her arm, this time, Legolas raised his voice, he couldn't just let Isendor to walk away with hurting her.

"None of my concern?"

"Legolas please..." she begged as she tried to get away from him but he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"Lailomé look at me... Look at me I say."

Lailomé looked at him, "Legolas I don't want to..."

"Tell me the truth."

"Please Legolas..." she pleaded, she was now close to tears but she showed restraint.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, I will never hurt you, I love you, Lailomé and I don't want anyone to..."

With that, Lailomé looked at him as if he wasn't Legolas, he also heard her gasp, he knew those words he just said are true, and he knew he was going to say those to her anyway, he spoke the truth, and he knew it was his heart that told him to tell her that.

Lailomé couldn't believe what she had just heard, questions flooded her mind. Questions that only Legolas could answer.

"Lailomé, I am deeply in love with you, believe me this isn't sisterly love, I really do love you, I don't care what people might think..."

But Lailomé doesn't want to hear any of it anymore, two life disturbing revelations in one day, she regretted going to Rivendell, she regretted meeting Legolas again, for she too, loved him

Not as a brother, but as someone else, but now, she could only betray herself, hurt Legolas and obey the elder elves wishes.

"Legolas you couldn't love me!" she cried as she finally got away from his grasp and, gathering all her strength, ran back to Elrond's.

"Lailomé!" he bellowed as he tried to run after her but decided not to.

"Time, give her time." He remembered Elrond saying that very words to his Father, the day before Lailomeiel's and _his_ lives were changed... for all eternity.

Lailomé ran as hard as she could, she ran as she went past the lagoon, the gardens, until she made it through the hallways. With tears in her eyes in which she tried her best to conceal them.

"Good heavens!" Arwen exclaimed as she ran towards Lailomé.

"What happened?"

Lailomé couldn't keep on any longer; her feet couldn't even carry her weight anymore; she already falling apart but she doesn't want anyone to know that she breaking down.

"Lailomé?" Arwen cried as she held Lailomé's hands to keep her from falling down, she was crying so hard that Arwen could almost feel her pain.

"Lailomé, c'mon tell me..." she said as she guided her to her room.

Arwen opened the door and Lailomé ran to her bed and cried, face down. Arwen walked towards her and gently stroked her back.

"C'mon tell me Leila, what's wrong?"

"Father... Isendor... then... then Legolas..." she sobbed.

Arwen shook her head; she couldn't make out what her friend was talking about. "Lei, I don't understand."

Lailomé sat up to face Arwen, she was trembling that Arwen had to help her sit up comfortably.

Lailomé calmed herself and tried to talk about the matter calmly.

"Father, told me that I am betrothed to Isendor." She said, as tears started to roll down in her cheeks.

After hearing what Lailomé had just said, Arwen couldn't believe it. "I am sorry to say this, but no offense to King Thranduil, but who is he to give your hand to anyone without your consent?"

"It is not Father's fault." Lailomé said, defensively. "I don't want to blame him, Father took me as his own and that's that."

"I understand, Lailomé, but it's the way I see it, and..."

"And what?"

"What's this thing about Legolas?"

"He said that he loves me."

"And what's wrong with that? Everybody knows he loves you?"

"He IS _In_ love with me, Arwen."

It was like a siege has just unfolded right in front of Arwen's eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard from her confused friend.

"Are you sure?"

"He told me awhile ago."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Lailomé stood up and walked to the balcony, breathing in the sweet night air, she decided that she will just go on with the flow. _"If destiny wants to play a game with me, so will I." _She whispered

"I guess I should go on with the flow." Lailomeiel said as she turned to Arwen with a smile on her sad face.

Arwen was stunned; she saw her friend as someone who can carry such a dilemma, _"how could she smile like that in a time like this?" _She thought. "Are you sure about it?"

Lailomé sat right next to Arwen and looked up in the ceiling, "I don't want to disobey Father, nor would I leave him a bad name, put my old home, Mirkwood and the Great Lands in danger... most of all, I don't want to hurt Legolas." She said, with the softest, sincere tone Arwen ever heard.

"I would let things unfold right in front of me, then when the right time comes, I will do what I should, but first of all, I will make sure that no one gets hurt."

"You don't trust Isendor, aren't you?" Arwen replied, eyeing her sternly.

"Indeed I do, I also _fear_ him, for what reason, I do not know why."

"Aren't you going down for dinner?"

"No, I don't feel like seeing anyone of them right now."

_**Later that night...**_

Legolas couldn't sleep, he paced back in forth in his room, he kept on thinking why Lailomé reacted like that when he told her he loved her, why she looked like that when he watched her that afternoon, why Isendor kept on eyeing him during dinner... and why she didn't show up in dinner... many questions swamped over his mind that only Lailomé could answer.

"_Why did she say that I shouldn't love her?" _ that words of her constricted his chest. Legolas knew what he felt for her isn't because he was infatuated, or sisterly love, or just plainly excited on a person he didn't see for half of his lifetime. _"Questions only she can answer." _Said the little voice in his mind. "I should know." He said to himself as he sprinted out of his room and to the hallways, Legolas searched for Lailomé as if he was gone mad, it was nighttime and only the guards were awake, but Legolas didn't care... he first went to her room, but she wasn't there, her doors he knocked, but there was no answer... he searched for her in almost every nook and cranny of Elrond's house, but in vain. He even climbed the tree that was beside Lailomé's balcony door and went inside her room, but she wasn't even there, not a shadow. That's when Legolas thought_, "She couldn't vanish into thin air, I must be somewhere... secluded..."_ that's when he thought about their refuge in Rivendell... the lagoon and the clearing...he rummaged through the darkness, until he reached their sanctuary, but to his dismay, she wasn't there. "Where the hell could she be?" He was so tired, as he slumped his on a tree. "Maybe I'll see her tomorrow..." He gathered himself and walked back to his room, but then, he passed by Lailomé's balcony and an idea came to him... next thing he knew, he was on the branch nearest to Lailomé's balcony... and there he waited...

Lailomé pushed the door open; she had a terrible headache that she had to wake the healers in the middle of the night. She removed her robe and threw herself on her bed and fell asleep.

Legolas saw her looking pale and rubbing her head as she threw herself to the comfort of her bed, he then decided to cheer her up or anything... right now, he is willing to do almost anything to make her smile and to make her feel better, partly because of what he said that sundown and partly because he wanted to know the truth, everything about what's happening, lastly, he can't sleep until she talks to him or just plainly to hear her voice. He swiftly jumped from his hiding place and safely landed on her balcony.

Lailomé felt something moved from behind her back, even if she was weak, or had a headache. That didn't stop her from being ready of what dangers might come her way, she slowly slid her hand under her pillow and let it look for her dagger, after she got hold of it, she gripped it tightly; ready of what will happen, she alerted herself and let her feelings and intuition study the movement around her. The attacker was moving closer, and that's when she decided to jump from bed and suddenly a strong arm grabbed her but she was rather persuasive that the attacker had to back of but slipped, which caused her attacker to have a gash on his left shoulder! It took her a minute or two to realize who was her attacker.

"Legolas?" she whispered weakly through the darkness, her eyes flickered as Legolas stared at her with the utmost disbelief. Suddenly she remembered her dagger and quickly let Legolas go and kneeled at her injured attacker.

"Oh dear Gods... Legolas look what you made me do." She cried as she helped him regain his lost blood in the comfort of her bed.

Legolas lied in her bed speechless, she forgot that she was wearing a thin nightgown, he can clearly see her body in the darkness. She ran back in forth inside her room opening drawers after drawers and finally found a little brown box, she opened it and drew a small blue bottle, she then dropped a few of the liquid in his wound and gently blew in it.

"Hold still." She said as she washed his wound with warm water and gently wrapped it with gauze. Legolas felt her hands on his wound, which didn't seem to hurt at all.

Lailomé look worried, she just sat there looking at his wound, Legolas could tell that she had already forgotten about her dress and that she was transfixed at his wound.

"Lailomé, I'm sorry, this isn't your fault, alright?" Legolas whispered to her as he reached for her hand, giving his tone his most reassuring tone ever.

"I hurt people Legolas."

"You do not, listen to me, this isn't your fault, I came here for you, I really did mean to see you."

"But Leggy, look at your arm." She pleaded, as if she wanted him to blame her.

"I'm the one who told you to keep a dagger under your pillow, remember?"

Lailomé looked at him and smiled, she remembered Legolas giving her that advice ages ago, since he knew she always wanted to open at least one door open every time.

"See, now stop blaming yourself." He said as he gave her a smile, a signal that she shouldn't worry.

Suddenly, she frowned, as if she just remembered something or something just sparked from her brain. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyway?"

"Oops." Legolas thought, _"The truth Legolas, tell her..."_ said the little voice in his mind.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied stoically.

Lailomé kneeled on the side of her bed, in which Legolas was lying.

"About what?"

"About what I told you earlier... this afternoon."

Lailomé took in a deep breath, she couldn't do anything now but to tell him the truth, how in the short time they have been together, she too had felt the same he was to her.

"I cannot, Legolas."

Legolas felt as if his whole body has turned to jelly, "Why not?"

"Legolas, you have to know the truth, I cannot lie to you." She said as she faced him with the most sorrowful face Legolas ever saw.

"What is it then?" trying to sound calm. His feelings were like water in a whirlpool.

"Legolas, I am betrothed to Isendor."


	13. Legolas's Remorse

**Chapter 13: Legolas's Remorse**

Lailomé looked up at Legolas, it hurts her, to see him like that, if it hurts him, it hurt her the most.

"Since when did you know about this?" Legolas asked, trying to shake off the horrible thought of Lailomé lying to him, making him fall in love to her and fooling him as if it was one of her jokes she used to pull on him.

"Awhile ago, before you found me in the refuge." She said softly. Legolas could see that she was looking really pale and that her lips trembled as she spoke. Legolas took her hands in his and kissed it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have added to your uncertainties." He replied. She smiled; "No, Leggy, you did naught, I am sorry about your arm, I didn't mean it, believe me."

"Do you love me?"

All Lailomé could do was to look at him, letting Legolas know what was inside her through her eyes. She let him see her soul.

"Yes."

Legolas's heart soared, he was overjoyed to hear the word yes from her, he gathered her lithe frame to his and whispered sweet nothings to her ears, all the words that she just in return, gave a faint smile.

"Legolas, listen." She said as she took his hand and motioned him to look at her eyes.

"As much as I wanted to, Legolas I can't, it is Father who gave my hand to somebody else... I had no choice."

"Then I will talk to Father, I will tell him to cancel your wedding, if not then, then we'll run away..."

"Legolas..."

Legolas let go of Lailomé's hands, as if his arm wasn't injured, he ran to the balcony and to the branch he climbed to get into her room. "Pray for me, pray for both of us, I promise you, I'll get you back." He said with a volume only Lailomé could hear, as he climbed down his get away tree.

"My heart is full of hope, Legolas." She whispered.

_**That morning...**_

Thoughts penetrated Legolas's mind; he couldn't make out his Father's reaction if he will tell him about his love for his ex-sister, how he would break an old engagement, how he would relate to him what this "insanity" is all about in what he is sure his father would call this, or perhaps, to the whole situation as a huge prank. He walked through the sunlight-strewn hallways as he pondered about the hows when he reached his Father's room; Legolas knocked in the door, there was no reply, he knocked again, still, there was no answer, Legolas knocked for the last time...

"In a moment."

Thranduil opened the door, and was surprised to see his son.

"Legolas, oh son, good morning, come in..." he chuckled, since he was a jolly person, as he beckoned him to get inside his room.

Legolas sat in the couch while he waited for his father to finish putting on his golden band in his once-huge head... well at least that's what he remembered when he was young.

"So, son, why this early, it is really surprising, you... this time of day?" he mused.

"Father, I have to talk to you about Lailomé." Legolas, going straight to the point.

Thranduil ceased his sniggering, part of him got scared of what Legolas would tell him, _so he knew... _was all Thranduil could deal with in his mind.

"Lailomé would be in a better life with Isendor."

"And do you think Lailomé wanted it?"

Thranduil was surprised at Legolas's reaction, _why would he act this way? _

"Isendor is a good man, Legolas, I am sure he would take care of Lailomé to the greatest extent-

"And let Lailomé lose her life?" Legolas said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Legolas?"

"Father!"

"Did Lailomé told you to talk to me about this?"

"No father, she didn't, it is my own will why I am here, and you know Lailomé would do whatever you wished." Legolas raised his voice, he loved his father but what he did to ruin Lailomé's life and his is enough to lose his respect to his beloved father to this conversation.

Thranduil was now indeed surprised by Legolas's actions, how'd he raised his voice to him, they never argued like _thi_s before, not because of Lailomé.

"Legolas, what do you want me to do?"

"Cancel it." He said, automatically.

"Legolas, as much as I would want to I cannot, I already gave word to Isendor's late parents."

"Father, I love Lailomé."

"Of course you do, you love Lailomé's _is_ your sister."

"Father, I am _IN love_ with Lailomé."

Thranduil burst into laughter, "Alright, you got me, now what prank do you wish to pull on me?"

"Nay, 'tis not a joke." The seriousness in Legolas's was evident. Thranduil froze, "I cannot believe this."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Legolas looked at his father if he would answer it but Thranduil only stared at it as if he was some kind of a deranged man.

"Father? Are you in there?" Lailomé said as she tried to open the door and was surprised that she can actually open it and regretted that she had knocked. She walked in and stopped as she saw Legolas and the Thranduil looked, she knew the reason in an instant.

"Lailomé, is this true?" Thranduil asked his daughter, as if he just had one last breath of air left.

Lailomé looked at Legolas, and nodded. "Yes it is, Father."

Thranduil walked towards were Legolas was standing and gestured Lailomé to come near him.

"Both of you, listen to me, and let me finish." He warned them, giving Legolas a don't-slight-me look and took both of their hands and lifted it.

"Both of you, you know I would give up everything just to make sure you have a good life, but dear children, I would cancel it if you wished, and I would, believe me I would, but I am doing this not for me, but now, it is for Mirkwood, Isendor will have Mirkwood and The Great Lands, I already gave word, death can only be the cause of the termination. Lailomé, I am sorry, Legolas..."

Lailomé bowed down, _now it's clear_... she thought. _I would be doing this marriage, my life exchange of Mirkwood and The Great Lands... _tears started to fall from her eyes, she wanted to scream, to yell at her Father, and to Legolas for loving her, she wanted to yell at herself for falling in love with her ex-brother than to fall in love with her oh so hated fiancé. Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father, the person who he believed the most understanding; kindest person in middle-earth will be the one who would tear him and the woman he loved apart. Legolas listened to the rustling leaves outside, his father's breathing, and Lailomé's silent sobs.

"I am sorry." Thranduil repeated.

"Father, of all people..." Legolas seethed.

"Legolas..." Lailomé can tell Legolas was mad at his father, and that it would take a long time for both of them to reconcile. She blamed herself for this.

"Father, forgive me... Legolas..." Lailomé said, smiling faintly at her family.

Legolas couldn't decipher what she was thinking; he knew that smile meant something...

"Stop blaming yourself..." Thranduil faltered.

"No, I allowed it, I allowed myself to mess up things... I allowed myself to bring you two ruin..."

"Lailomé!" Legolas snapped as he tried to take her hands in his but she refused, not staring at his eyes but on the wooden floor.

"I am terribly sorry, I promise what you wished will be settled father..." she faltered; she said this with remorse, as if she just said her last will. After she said this, she excused herself and walked out the room. To Legolas's surprise, she wasn't crying at all, her eyes were already dry when she went out, but still he could feel she's deeply hurt, she still keeps everything inside her. Legolas was about to follow her but his father gave him a warning glance.

"I thought you were the first person to fix this."

"I didn't know... believe me son if I've known earlier-

Legolas cut him off and stormed out of the room, he was mad at his father, to himself, and partly to Lailomé, _what the hell does she want to do to me?_ He thought. Thranduil sank to his couch, he couldn't think the whole situation in one sitting_, I should be the one to help them... but what did I do? I ruined their faith in me... _


	14. Overflowing Emotions

**Chapter 14: Overflowing Emotions**

_**At Elrond's Study**_

"You will have her, Isendor, You know my word." Thranduil said to the restless elf who was pacing back and forth in Elrond's study.

"Isendor, please, sit down." Elrond, who was annoyed by Isendor's pacing, snapped.

Isendor sat down the couch, his green eyes burning with rage, there's no way he's not going to get the princess of the Great Lands... no matter what happens...

Isendor stood up and glared at Thranduil "The Princess, or the suffering of Mirkwood and The Great Lands?"

"Isendor!"

Isendor walked out of the study and slammed the door, this behavior of his took the two lords to shake their heads.

"I know you do regret the betrothal."

"Yes, Elrond, Indeed I do, I don't want to think that Lailomé's right.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"That she feared Isendor."

Thranduil noticed the bewildered look in Elrond's face, a signal for him to further explain the matter.

"I know my daughter Elrond, she's frank, she will tell you exactly what she thinks or feels, and I just hope that her intuition about Isendor is wrong. Although her intuitions are almost never wrong."

"But what if she's right?"

"God help us."

Elrond crossed his arms, "The truth is Thranduil, I can't say I'm right, but you see, there's something strange from Isendor since I last saw him."

"What seems to be so strange?" Thranduil asked, inquiringly.

"Isendor... he can't look at me straight in the eye."

"What's so special about him looking at your eyes when he talks to you?"

"He always does that, before he came here from the war of the ring."

_**That Night...**_

Lailomé entered the dining hall, most of the high, important elves were there, she was wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was tied in half with a ribbon the same color as her dress, she look around the hall in search of any sign of Legolas, but with no luck, she saw Arwen waving at her beckoning her to sit beside her and Aragorn.

"You're looking good today Lailomé." Arwen teased.

"Hey, how's back-from-the-dead-elf!" Merry yelled at Lailomé who was now sitting between Arwen and Gandalf.

"Merry!" Gandalf barked. "Do you or do you naught want me to turn you into a frog?"

Merry choked, and slumped himself on his chair, the hobbits bursted into laughter.

"Well, Lady Lailomé, I guess that's the end of their teasing." He whispered as he turned to Lailomé with a large grin, as if he just had the scare of his life.

"Oh I hope so, Gandalf."

"Believe me, their teasing is sometimes below the belt."

"Indeed."

"Indeed."

"My Lady, is there by any chance, have you any luck of seeing my friend, Legolas." Aragorn asked as he looked at her_. Oh yes... Legolas, I almost forgot..._ Lailomé thought as she looked at Arwen for help but in which Arwen shook her head.

"No, Aragorn, I haven't seen him since this morn'." She said softly.

Aragorn nodded his head in return, "Lailomé, are you alright?" Arwen asked Lailomé with a tone only she could hear.

Lailomé shook her head and smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Arwen."

"I know it when there is."

Lailomé looked at her sadly, Arwen got the gist of it and said, "Tell me later, okay."

"Yes I will."

Just then, a servant tapped Lailomé in the shoulder and handed her a note.

"What does it say?" Arwen asked as she eyed the note in Lailomé's hand.

"It's from Father, she asks me to go up in my room right this moment."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"Maybe you should go up now."

"I think you're right." Lailomé said as she stood up and excused herself.

"What in the name of-

"Calm down Lailomé, we need to this now, Isendor is in a hurry." Thranduil begged her as he asked the other servants to leave them alone in the room with Briarvale for a moment.

"Is in a hurry? Has he had no consideration? Why announce a wedding now, when he doesn't formally asked me? How dare he! He's even a mere stranger!" Lailomé angrily yelled at Thranduil and Briarvale who was stunned by her sudden rise of temper.

"Please Lailomé, restrain yourself, he already made arrangements, the announcement of your betrothal will be announced tonight, there is no turning back."

"Tonight? What an imbecile! How dare him! Tonight? The nerve of him? How dare he run me around like this? I wish he would burn!" She bursted with unbearable anger constricted her chest.

"Lailomé, watch your mouth!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"I don't care, also, how dare he choose my own dress? How dare him, how dare him..." Lailomé felt the urge to kick everything in sight, she feel the urge to slap Isendor, _who is he to humiliate me like that? How dare him ruin my life!_ She murmured to herself as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Seeing Lailomé fighting her emotions hurt Thranduil and Briarvale, seeing her like that make them want to accept whatever consequences they might have if she rejected Isendor.

"Lailomé, please." Briarvale pleaded.

Lailomé stood up, as if she couldn't take up her own weight, she raised her head, her eyes showed how much strength she has left to face another humiliation.

"Nobody tells me what to do Father." She snarled at them as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her, she went out still wearing the dress she was wearing before she was summoned upstairs. _"That creep!" "How dare he, the nerve of him!"_ she barked as she made her way to the gardens.

_**In the hall...**_

"Where is she?" Isendor roared as he did his usual pacing, waving his hands in almost everywhere.

"Isendor, calm down, my daughter, Lailomé is a headstrong girl, please understand." Thranduil added.

"Yes, she is, Isendor, believe us, she will do anything she wish-

"Thranduil remember our agreement." He snarled at the dumbfounded Thranduil.

"Isendor! With all due respect to the king-"Briarvale conceded, he was Lailomé's guardian after all, also, he can't tolerate Isendor's offensive disrepute to an elf king.

"With or without your daughter the announcements will be read out today!" Isendor barked as he stormed down the hall.

Briarvale gave out a deep breath and patted Thranduil on the shoulder. Thranduil sighed and faced Briarvale.

"Only if the consequences weren't that grave, Lord Briarvale, I would cancel their betrothal right away, believe me, I really would."

"I know you would, Lord Thranduil, we all wish the best for Lailomé."

"Indeed, Lord Briarvale, without a doubt."

Lailomé walked through the moonlit gardens; Lailomé, who was particularly boiling with anger. "How dare him ruin my life and run me around?" "Who the hell is he?" "He who would just enter my life and run it?" Her ramblings were interrupted when she accidentally stepped on the hem of her dress. "Dam nit" she muttered as she scrambled herself up.

"That, is what they call Karma." A voice said from behind.

Now the tone of that voice annoyed the already enflamed elf. "The hell are you?" Her mind was too crowded for another war that she didn't recognized to whom the voice belong. The elf then jumped from his hiding place atop a branch of an primeval tree and stepped into the moonlit side, revealing a tall, blonde haired elf with piercing blue eyes.

"Don't start with me now Legolas!" She snarled at him.

"Nay, I am not starting with you, Lailomé." He said brusquely.

"Please, can't anyone of you just leave me alone? Just give me some piece of mind!" She cried as she took a step back, "Can't you understand?"

"So, you don't want me! Just as I thought!"

"Legolas... for heaven's sake, not now."

"I can't understand you! You... while were talking to father, how could you accept your life like that? How could you _fool_ me?" he said tenaciously, giving emphasis on the word fool.

"Legolas? What are you talking about?" Now this was one of the times when Lailomé hated him, hated her life. How could he accuse her of fooling him while her fate too was fooling her?

"Oh don't play games on me Lailomeiel."

"I'm not playing games!" she fired back.

"Oh yes you are! Oh how I am so foolish to believe you! How am I so foolish to believe that you love me! You of all people-"Legolas angrily shot back at her, she who used to make him believe that she love him, part of him wanted to take it back, wanted revenge, but the other says that he should talk calmly to her... that everything was a big misunderstanding.

"Legolas? Do you doubt me?" she asked him, her eyes now full of tears, she couldn't control her emotions, first, Isendor, then now, Legolas... who else could she trust?

Her question struck Legolas, he did love her, but his doubt, her actions were patterned, this is one of her jokes... it is but it is not... at least, I don't want it to be. "Then you really do love me?"

He tried to go near her but she took another step back, shaking her head, she can't believe what was happening to her, losing Legolas and her happiness, just the thought of her life with Isendor rather than the man in front of her constricted her chest, she gasped and last thing she knew, the trees went spinning and everything blacked out.

Legolas felt a surge of guilt as he carried Lailomeiel's light body to Elrond's castle, these fainting spells of hers are normal, she is energetic and lively indeed but when she couldn't take everything in the same moment just as what had happened, she blacks out. No one on the castle saw him as he carried her up to her room, laying her gently on her bed; he opened the drawers to look for her medicine and when he came across a tiny wooden box he opened it and saw something very familiar... it was a necklace, with a silver chain and a exquisitely decorated pendant the shape of a butterfly on a crystal flower... _this_... he thought, was the necklace he slipped on her pocket the day she left Mirkwood. Legolas looked at the sleeping elf beside him, she was keeping it safe after all those years, maybe she still doesn't know who slipped it in her pocket, but the box was safely kept and that he could see that the necklace was still as good as the last time he put it in it's box. _"So you still keep this with you."_ He whispered to her as she stirred, as if she heard him while she was unconscious, this simple act of hers somehow gave Legolas another surge of guilt, he was wrong to accuse her... he was wrong to hurt her. He smiled, she did love him like he loved her, watching her like that make Legolas feel that he could not ask for more at that moment.

It was already near dawn when she woke up, seeing something blonde which was, she could tell, sitting, face down beside her, he has been watching her since last night.

"Leggy...?" she whispered, while she nudged him gently.

"Lei? Are you alright?" still with smokey eyes, he blinked and asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Leggy, what happened?" then she frowned, as if something just sparked from her brain, "What are you doing here?"

"You went unconscious last night, I carried you here-"

"Oh I'm sorry, did anybody saw you?"

"Nobody did, I guess."

Lailomé leaned back to her pillow as she stared up on the ceiling. "What I feel for you wasn't a joke as what you might think." She said mellifluously. Legolas looked at her with a puzzled expression, _she's not pressing the matter now_, he thought. "Legolas, do you believe me?" she asked as Legolas felt her smooth warm handover his, in which he place his own over hers and helded it tight.

"I'm sorry, I was just pressured by our situation, that I-"Lailomé pressed a finger on his lips. "You still didn't answer my question Legolas."

Legolas had no choice but to answer her question, it's not that he don't trust, _it was just because he wasn't sure... not now_. "Yes, I do trust you."

She nodded and smiled weakly, staring back up again on the ceiling, she took a deep breath and looked at him again; Legolas looked back at her, her eyes mirroring his soul, he could see right through her, right through her very essence...

"Legolas, if I had a choice, you know I would stay with you, I'll do what my heart and soul says... to go with you, but my mind tells me not to, that if I would let myself be selfish to others, my conscience too, can't take it, either way Legolas, marrying Isendor, or going away with you, are just the same, I would fade Legolas, I would."

Legolas couldn't bear the pain Lailomé was inflicting upon herself, he shifted his position and helded her tight, kissing her forehead and hushing her.

"I wouldn't let that happen, I promise you Lailomé, if I have to kill Isendor-

With that, she pushed him away from her; she stared at him as though he was some kind of a prisoner with a serious crime.

"You wouldn't stain your hands with elven blood, Legolas! Promise me you wouldn't!" Legolas took what she said as a warning since she looked at him sternly in the eye.

"Promise me!" She repeated.

Legolas nodded his head. "I Promise." But then Legolas stopped; _this isn't the way it should be_. He thought. "But Lailomé, what will happen to us?"

"I don't know Leggy, maybe I should do which of it whose result will benefit, if not me, then the more people who will benefit, the better." She replied, solemnly.

"Then that means that..."

"Yes, Legolas, I would marry Isendor, whether I like it or not."

Lailomé looked as if her death sentence has just begun.


	15. Faithless Affairs

**Chapter 15: Faithless Affairs**

"My Lady, I brought thee a letter." Ilweth said as she clutched a sealed letter for the lady.

"Come in then." The voice said from the inside.

"Oh Ilweth! I'm so busy I didn't recognized your voice... I am terribly sorry." Lailomé said as she tied her dress while walking to where Ilweth was standing.

"Oh my Lady, it's alright, anyway, here's a letter." She said as she handed it to Lailomé.

Lailomé looked around the envelope, but there was no 'from' in the front, she noticed that the envelope has Rivendell's seal on it, smiling, she opened the envelope and began to read the letter, only to her dismay, it was from Isendor.

_Dear Lady Lailomeiel,_

_I would like to let you know that arrangements had already been made regarding our wedding. Your Father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, your Guardian, Lord Briarvale Eversborrow, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell & my parents had arranged our exchange of hands centuries ago, bounded by the elder elves, the only way to break this engagement is through death in which I will not concede. I also wanted to talk to you personally since written words don't explain everything. I would like to meet you, if it is okay, for you to have a talk with me in the study this afternoon at four o' clock sharp, then we will settle what is supposed to be settled. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Isendor Windspell_

Lailomé folded back the letter and asked Ilweth to dispose of it.

"What does it say my Lady?" Ilweth asked curiously.

"Lord Isendor wanted to talk to me."

"You will go? Pardon me, but do you like him?"

"The truth is Ilweth, I don't."

Lailomé knocked on the wooden doors of the study, her stomach felt twisted and that thoughts raced through her mind. Isendor opened the door and looked at his tern looking fiancé, a wry smile curled from his lips.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"You know what Isendor, I don't like elves who make me wait, now go straight to the point." She snapped.

"Tsk...tsk... tsk... you really don't like me, don't you?" He said as he sauntered to where she was standing.

"Yes, not even a chance of liking you." She said stoically as she looked directly to Isendor's cold green eyes.

"Oh!" he said briskly, as if what she said was a mere joke. "But I'm sure you'll like me after this." He said hoarsely as he swooped down and kissed her, pressing her lips hard with his teeth. Lailomé didn't know what to do, she tried to wriggle out her body from Isendor's grasp but he was holding her head and her hands so tight! When Isendor stopped doing this, he looked at her with an evil smile, in which she returned with a slap on his left cheek.

"How dare you!" She snarled at Isendor who was holding his cheek. Isendor was still wearing that smile that now infuriated Lailomé.

"How dare you! You coward... you son of a bitch!" She cried out as she tried to slap Isendor but Isendor caught her hand and threw it back at her side, he reached for her arms and shoved her to the nearest wooden pillar and trapped her there, she tried her best to wriggle her way out but in vain...

"Listen to me my dear soon to be wife! If you don't like me, fine, you cannot move away from this, because if you do, something bad will happen to both Mirkwood and the Great Lands and you don't like it to happen don't you? So if I were you my lady, do what I wish!" he said with a malicious tone.

"Oh and one more thing my lady, I am not stupid as what you might think, if I were you, I would stop thinking of that Legolas or I would rather let you look at him in a glass coffin –"with this, Lailomé managed to let her right hand loose from his grasp and that she intently left another slap, now on his right cheek.

"Lay your hands off him Isendor, slighting me would only mean that it is time for you to know your fiancée." She said as anger evident in her voice, she doesn't want either Thranduil or Legolas to be in peril all because of her.

"Oh, I'm afraid." Isendor sardonically replied as he let go of her.

Lailomé was now really pissed off with what Isendor said but just remained calm and collected. "I'm warning you Isendor."

"Oh by the way, our wedding will be in 10 days, I will personally announce it in dinner tonight." He said as he stepped into the doorway, giving her a look that made Lailomé shrink.

"Oh and you should now start your guest list." Isendor said as he closed the door, leaving Lailomé with a downcast heart and a heavy mind.

Ten days? Lailomé thought. So I only have ten more days to live? She looked at the door where Isendor just passed, breathing heavily, she gathered herself and pushed herself to her own room where she let herself fall on the sweet confines of her bed. Lailomé does not know what to think anymore. It was more than enough that she was betrothed to the one she does not love and that she is certain that she would never love. She let her thoughts ran through her mind until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Lailomé are you in there?" Said a familiar voice. At this point, Lailomé couldn't remember anything but the fear in her heart that Isendor caused.

The knocking continued. "Lailomé, it's me Arwen..."

Lailomé lazily got up and opened the door. "Lailomé, I saw what he did to you at the study..."

Unknown to Lailomé, Arwen was walking in search of Aragorn that time when she heard her cursing Isendor in the study and decided to hide and watch.

Arwen gathered her friend in her arms; she was like her sister, as Elrond treated her as one of his own daughters. Lailomé cried in her arms. Father should know this, Arwen said softly.

"No he must not, Lailomé pleaded. If he does, Legolas would be in danger, I have accepted it that way Arwen, this is my fate then... to be always away from those I love."

Arwen put her right arm to her back so that shush her but to no avail. "Are you going to dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Legolas was in his usual refuge in Rivendell when he heard his beloved's voice calling him. He jumped from his hiding place and following his senses; he found her fumbling around some bushes calling his name. Years of being apart from Lailomé still did not hinder Legolas from recognizing the shaky voice that she emits whenever she goes on her daily life not minding anything but a problem. An ear-to-ear grin came to his face when he realized that she, apart from her sharp elven senses, could not hear him coming from behind her, this he thought was the perfect time to startle her. He, without delay held her from her back, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on her mouth as to prevent her screaming. Lailomé, started to scream but her mouth was covered by a strong hand, something from inside her tells her that she need not to panic but panic was already in her, she kicked and her hand, one trying put away the hand clasped on her mouth and the other searching for something to grab hold to...her lose hand tried to search, she waved her hand to and fro which gave Legolas quite a hard time but he did not say a word, he's enjoying the fright he is giving her for such an unknown reason when her lose hand suddenly hit his wound and blood came out.

"AWW!" Legolas blurted out as he dropped Lailomé to the grass and started to tend to his again-opened wound.

Lailomé, returned to her senses was even more shock to see the elf in front of her who gave her a fright. "Why you brute!" She started but when she saw the blood, her anger turned to worry, oh Gods, she said warily. Legolas you creep, she muttered in between hushes as Legolas tried to wriggle away his arm from her hands that tried to mend his arm's wounds.

"Stop wiggling, you'll going to drain yourself dry!" She yelled at him, her face flushed with worry as she treated his wound. Legolas sat up, letting Lailomé tend his arm while caressing her face.

"Lailomé." He whispered; Lailomé stopped, looking directly at his eyes, her emotions welled up last, she buried herself in her hands and wept, giving Legolas the impression that she was weeping for him because he's dead.

"Lailomé, Lailomé my dear sweet Lailomé is it my fault why your tears fall from your eyes?" He said as he gently pulled her hands away from her face and gathering her frame closer to him, feeling her warmth. But Lailomé did not answer; she went on crying but this time, silently, no longer could Legolas hear her heartrending sobs for she was now just letting her tears fall, Legolas felt her warm tears drop on his coat. He let her weep as he held her, saying reassurances as he comforts her, he felt her shiver, with this Legolas removed his coat and put it around Lailomé's cold body. "Legolas..." she whispered sorely. Hearing her whisper his name, and pulled her chin tenderly to face him while she was still in his arms. She looked directly at his eyes; he felt that she was searching for something inside him when at last she spoke, looking directly through his eyes. "For too long, have I given myself for duty Legolas, but Isendor I cannot take, for I love thee, and marrying him would be my death..." she held his arms tightly, as if she was begging for help. Legolas answered: "Lailomé, you know very well that I would do anything for you, and you know my answer, run away, run away with me." Legolas said this with no remorse. He did not feel bad about saying it because he meant it from the bottom of his heart. He loved her and he would do anything to keep her for himself, as selfish as it may sound, he already lost her once and there is no way he is going to lose her again. But Lailomé broke away from their gazes and from his arms, regretting that she had just sought comfort from the person that she knew she should keep safe, "Legolas, I cannot, she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes again, I cannot. I have my duties, damned duties that I wanted to get away from but my conscience would not let me. I cannot do this Legolas as much as my heart tells me to."

"Lailomé, please." Legolas pleaded, he cannot take the burden Lailomé is inflicting upon herself, and "I promise if we are together, you won't feel any pain from you conscience." But she just smiled at his predicament, as if what he just said sincerely came from his heart, was just some kind of nonsense that they both know would never come true. Lailomeiel stopped her tears and looked at Legolas again, this time Legolas could not take it anymore, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer, and he kissed her on her lips. Never have he felt a woman's lips on his before. Lailomeiel's taste of honey and wine so soft and supple that when he kissed her, he felt some sort of sensations linger to his skin. Lailomeiel too, although startled, have not been kissed by anyone before, this kiss was both their first. It was sweet, and enchanting, the moment she felt Legolas's lips on hers she felt as though she was lifted off the air, it was as if all her burden vanished into thin air. Legolas thought that Lailomeiel would not give in to him but he was wrong, she received him with little restraint, he coaxed her mouth to open, flicking his tongue with hers, savoring the sensuous movements that they both make, he moved his hands to her back and gathered her closer to him, how long their kiss lasted they do not know, Lailomé was the first one to let go, out of breath, looking at Legolas, she met his gaze, and suddenly, realizing that she is putting him to danger, removed herself from Legolas's grasp but he was too strong for her. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked? "Amin caint auta tri in sen." She said softly.

"Lailomeiel." He said softly while holding her hands in his, clutching it as to never let go, I love you, therefore I will not force you, rather I would give you time. Lailomeiel looked up at him, a frown started to form on her beautiful face. "What do you mean?" Legolas took a deep breath, as if what he was going to say is very hard for him, true enough, it was for what he is going to say to her, might just change everything. "I am going to give you time Lailomé to think, if you want, stay with me, do not marry Isendor, and I promise you that we would keep everything away from harm, we will live together as happily and fully as we could. And---"He was cut off by Lailomé, "Legolas, I came here to tell you that Isendor told me that our wedding was in ten days...---"As Legolas was about to protest, Lailomé put her right index finger to his lips, "He gave me quite a fright this morning, I... I... --- Lailomé faltered as she recalled the horrible incidents that occurred earlier. --- Received a letter this morning that tells me to meet him in the study and there he was, he threatened me Legolas, he said that he would hurt those I love, and Mirkwood and the Great Lands would be in danger... Oh Legolas, Sut amin del ho! Legolas eyes went wild; nobody hurts his Lailomé, even if that person was her fiancé. "Did he hurt you?" He said, angrily. "He did bruised me, but please Legolas, I'm fine he didn't hurt me that much...Legolas stood up, afraid that something might happen, Lailomé gathered herself up just as Legolas already took long strides towards the House of Rivendell. "Legolas... she gasped as she ran after him, grabbing his arm she faced him to her. "You promised!" She fired at him. "Yes I did, but I also said that it depends on the matter." He said stubbornly. He was about to start his march to killing Isendor when Lailomé again stopped him, this time she slumped herself to him as she wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't." She said, her voice giving of a hint of fear. Legolas softened; his anger toward Isendor was pacified. Legolas wrapped her in his arms again, this time, he held her tighter. "Amin delle ten' lle... I will not let you go my love." "I love you too.." She said to herself. "He said that our wedding would be in ten days... and he is announcing it right now." She repeated softly to the elf that was holding her. Legolas only closed his eyes, savoring the few moments that Lailomé would be his. He felt her tears again; Legolas called her name and made her look at him directly in the eyes. "Then we will make the best of our days then..." He said, as he tried to smile at her in which she did not smiled back but only nodded.

Amin caint auta tri in sen. – I can't go through with this.

Sut amin del ho – How I fear him.

Amin delle ten' lle. – I am worried about you.


	16. The Secret

**Chapter 16: The Secret**

Lailomé woke up early the next morning. Legolas had carried her to her bed last night and never in her entire life, felt so secure. She woke up without the thought of Isendor, for she and Legolas are going to live their lives the best they could in 10 days, without any facing the serious problems that they are facing the best they could. It was a promise that each of them had to fulfill, for Lailomé, she personally thought of the ten days as her last ten days of her life. She got out of bed and slipped into a fragrant hot bath, after that, she put on a simple light grayish purple velvet dress, brushed her hair and tied it in a half, leaving the rest of her lush dark brown hair loose. Contented with the way she looks, she smiled in front of the mirror before going out of her room. No one's going to break her down anymore. She thought. If I encountered anything that I wish I shouldn't encounter, I'll treat it as if it was nothing. This is my happy days; nobody's going to take it from me. She said to herself as she looked into the mirror.

She waltzed into the hall, singing songs with her bright voice. Elrond who happened to walk the same hallways passed into the happy Lailomé. Surprised with her sudden change of air.

"Quel 'amrun! Uncle Elrond!" Lailomé chimed. Elrond really surprised with his pretended-niece decided to go with her flow.

"Bregol presta uin hün Lailomé?" Elrond cocking an eyebrow. Thinking that he just destroyed her beautiful day, but he was wrong.

"Nay I do naught, dear Uncle Elrond." She said, her eyes glinting as she continued to do her gaily walk and by singing songs at the same time. Elrond, seeing no bigotry in her eyes, smiled. "I hope she pulls through it all. Well done Lailomé!" He said to himself.

On the other side of the palace, Legolas too was acting the same way as Lailomé does. Aragorn, who thought that Legolas was still in a bad mood, decided to evade him when he saw him walking the hallway towards the dining hall when Legolas waved at him, "Quel 'amrun! Future King of Gondor!" This stopped Aragorn, who at that confusing moment did not understand his best elf friend. "Quel 'amrun! Master Elf!" He said as Legolas approached him sporting an ear-to-ear smile. This made Aragorn very curious indeed, he even forgot the insult in which Legolas sticked after his greeting. "May I ask why the Prince is as happy as a hobbit who just have a fruitful harvest?" To add to Aragorn's surprise, Legolas laughed. Not a fake one, as Aragorn can sense, it was a lively one. Patting Aragorn on the shoulder, Legolas replied, "I just stole another's fiancé!" He said laughing wholeheartedly. These replies however have some impact on Aragorn as Legolas left him gaping at him, his jaw dropped.

Everybody was on the dining hall when the servant opened the doors and told them that breakfast is served. Legolas sat in front of Lailomé, Aragorn in front of Arwen and Elrond and Thranduil, then the rest of the fellowship, Briarvale beside Gandalf and so on. Elrond was sitting between Legolas and Lailomé. "Where is Lord Isendor?" Arwen asked innocently. Legolas looked at Lailomé, he smiled and then nodded. Lailomé got the message and grinned. "I'm afraid that my fiancé is not here to join us in our breakfast." She said grinning at Legolas. Everyone at the dining hall look stunned. Isendor announced their wedding already, and it was evident that Lailomé disliked Isendor, both Elrond and Thranduil stared at each other and then to Gandalf, as if both Elrond and Thranduil is asking Gandalf if he ever put a spell on young Lailomé's mind. Arwen also was stunned, how is she taking this matter so lightheartedly? She asked herself while staring at her almost sister. Aragorn, in some way was his heart now cleared, now he knew who Legolas was talking about, for the other night, Legolas confided to him his loved for his former sister. Legolas looked at Lailomé, happy at what he just heard. They are going to take matters not so seriously. This is their ten days, their lives in their hands; ho one's going to take their happiness away from them, not until the ten days is over... at least for the time being. Elrond noticed this exchange of looks and quiet laughter between the two elves and did not say anything for he got their message, he is going to allow it after all... well for the time being. Everyone were at their own thoughts just when Isendor came in. "Oh there, I thought you won't be joining us for breakfast love!" Lailomé chimed as soon as she saw Isendor; she then excused herself and led Isendor to his chair beside Gandalf. Isendor was dumbfounded, yesterday, she almost killed him with her temper but now she was so... _kind_. Legolas then glared at Isendor in which Isendor did not left unnoticed, he smiled sardonically at Legolas as if triumphant that he would legally own his beloved but Legolas did not stir, instead he grinned at him. This made Isendor madder. Isendor then looked at Lailomé only to see that she too was looking at Legolas, smiling without a care in the world. Their exchange of looks made Elrond really uncomfortable that he decided to start a conversation. Although he already asked this question a million times already he cleared his throat and said, "So, how did the fellowship fared after your departure from here in Rivendell?" The whole of the fellowship exchange looks when Gandalf decided to answer his friend's question and thus starting a conversation. Legolas butting in whenever he have a chance, Lailomé, saying her sweet remarks whenever Legolas finished... their sweet reunion was not left unnoticed at the ever so annoyed Isendor as he could not take being ignored so he decided to walk out. "I think he needs some air." Lailomé interjected as everyone who heard it burst into amusement,

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Lailomé laughed as she and Legolas walked hand and hand towards their refuge. "I swear my dear, never have I seen a face as red as Isendor's awhile ago. Not even all the redness in Mordor can rival his face!" Legolas laughed. They went on rambling at the incident when they finally reached their refuge. "Here at last!" Legolas exclaimed as he fell back into a pile of leaves under the shade of an old pine tree. "Hmph! Slob!" Lailomé called out to him when she saw him slacking under the shade of a pine tree. "My dear, I know you are jealous, but you can, you know, sit in my lap as there is no shade anymore left, all you need is to ask." He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Pervert!" Lailomé exclaimed. "As you wish my love." Lailomé gave up, she just stood there in the clearing watching the sky and at last she sang:

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos le linnathon_

_nef aear, sí nef aearon_

Legolas watched her as she sang, her voice like the tinkling of the bells warming a cold day. "Your song..." He said as he looked at her, "Reminds me of the ocean..." And as if remembering a dream from the past... "Lailomé, do you remember our promise, when we were little?" Lailomé looked at him, smiling sweetly. "Yes, I do mellamin, I do remember our promise... about the ocean, am I not mistaken?"

"We will go to Valinor hand in hand, is that still a promise?" She asked him softly, a hint of regret and sadness can be traced in the manner of her speaking.

"No it is not a promise." He said, he regretted saying that after he saw fear form on her exquisite face.

"Not a promise, but an oath." He said at last. Lailomé nodded and she sat on his lap, he shifted his position so that she could sit as comfortably as she could. Lailomé rested her head at the crook of his neck, breathing his scent.

"I wish we could live like this forever, stay like this, living in our fantasies." She said dreamily.

Legolas felt her warm breath on his neck. "The decision depends on you dear, you know that already." He replied, hoping that he would hear her say the words that he longed for her to say but Lailomé did not answer.

The sun was already setting in the scarlet sky when the two decided to go back to Elrond's when Legolas' keen sense sensed something aloft. Lailomé also sensed this but she was quicker, she swiftly grabbed Legolas' bow and shot three arrows in the air. One by one the orcs fell off a nearby bush. Legolas stared at her with disbelief. "Where did you learn that?" Lailomé smiled, she was taught how to defend herself when she was in her own kingdom and she was as good as an archer and a fighter as Legolas did. "Let's just say that I had a few practice when those foul creatures tried to cross the borders." She said, grinning with pride at what she shot. "And to tell you elf, I thought you were the best." She teased. "I was going to shoot when you snatched my bow." Legolas replied sternly. No way is he going to be outdone by a woman! He thought. "Just wait till we get home you imp!" He teased as he started to tickle her on her waist, something he had never forgotten. Lailomé screamed with delight as she tried to run but Legolas was too swift for her, she tried to step backwards but her skirt was caught on some tangled branch and she fell with Legolas landing on top of her, his hand shielding the back of her head. "Can't wait home I see?" He said, his eyes seeing right through her. "I guess I just can't." She grinned as she accepted Legolas' lips on hers when suddenly Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf and Pippin went out from the thick bushes startling the two elves on their dusk rendezvous.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf boomed at Pippin since "fool of a took" was his favorite expression while shielding Pippin's eyes with his long white sleeves, so as not to see the offensive sight. It just so happened that Pippin was taking a stroll around the area of their refuge when he caught sight of the tree orcs heading to where Legolas and Lailomé are dwelling (that he did not know) he then ran to the back to Elrond's when he passed by Aragorn, Arwen and Gandalf. Lailomé instinctively pushed Legolas off her. "Oh Guys!" Legolas exclaimed. "Erm... we were just...---"He looked at Lailomé for help but she can't say a word for her face was already red as the setting sun. "He was just erm... helping me for I.. Um... I just... erm... my dress... yes my dress caught in a branch and he fell on top of me... and then you came in--- she stammered. Aragorn gave Legolas a sly smile... "In that case, sorry to disturb you, but I suggest that you two continue doing your ahem, thing in somewhere more private." Legolas glared at Aragorn while Lailomé looked at Arwen and Gandalf for help. "Oh Aragorn, don't you think we should all go back to Father's, dinner might be served already!" She said between giggles.

"I guess we should all go together." Gandalf interceded. "And as for you Peregrin Took, no dessert!"

"What! No dessert! But Gandalf---!" Pippin wailed.

As compensation, Legolas secretly offered his dessert to Pippin that dinnertime.

_The next morning..._

The first day of their ten days went fine. Gandalf summoned Legolas for a talk in the Gardens the following day.

"Legolas, I will come straight to the point my friend, Lailomé is engaged." Gandalf said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I know." Legolas replied ironically.

"You know? Then why are you two...-"

"Gandalf, Legolas said sensitively. Lailomé will die when she marries Isendor, she said it herself... the fact is that I will too, I cannot lose a person that I love again, but for the time being, we are living our lives like we think we should, and what we think is fair for the both of us..."

"But don't you naught know my friend? That your "secret" affairs will cause everyone the better that you think for them?"

Legolas was staggered. True enough. Their _'secret'_ affair is already out, Elrond, their father, Thranduil, the fellowship; Arwen, Briarvale and even Isendor already know their affair through their actions but the peculiar thing is that they did not say a word about it.

"Lailomé is your sister, Legolas." Gandalf said, a final desire of changing his friend's mind.

"She is not my sister." The words flew out from him easily.

Gandalf, having no hope of ever changing his mind gave up. There was a growing silence between them.

"Then I guess if you have any help about anything, you know I'm here my friend." Gandalf retorted as if he is just putting himself into trouble.

Legolas, hearing this was over the moon. At last, somebody accepted them and is willing to help them, this gave Legolas an idea.

"Thank you." He answered. "Anyway, Gandalf, since you offered your help, will you find something about who this Isendor is?"

Gandalf raised his eyebrow, "So hasty eh? So what does thee mean by something? Gandalf inquired.

Legolas, with his bright idea brewing in his mind is not to slip to anyone, not even to Lailomé but for now he needs help from his wizard friend.

"Lailomé told me that she is afraid of him. She also told me that he laid a hand on her, no noble elf would do that, and why is so hasty with the wedding? ... I can feel that Isendor is hiding something, and Lailomé, she was never wrong with her feelings... she had this something similar with the Lady Galadriel but that for now, is all I can speak of."

"Ah, so you want to know who and what Isendor is? Am I right my friend?" Gandalf replied as he stroked his beard and clutched his white staff. "Very well, I will send word with the Lady Galadriel for help."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "Indeed my friend, and will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Asked the wizard.

"Keep our little agreement a secret."

Quel 'amrun – Good Morning.

Bregol presta uin hun Lailomé? – Sudden change of heart Lailomé?

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel silivren penna mírielo menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos le linnathon nef aear, sí nef aearon _- O Elbereth Starkindler, white-glittering, sparkling like jewels, the glory of the starry host slants down. Having gazed far away from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth, to thee, Everwhite, I will sing, on this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Ocean.

Mellamin – My Love.

Glaur – Light of the golden tree Laurelin.


	17. No Turning Back

**Chapter 17: No Turning Back**

"We must avoid a scandal..."

"But my Lady, time is running out... Legolas and Lailomé already have a feeling of wrongness..."

"There is no need for haste Mithrandir, for every thing has a reason, and the delaying of the truth is for a reason..."

"I'm afraid I do not understand..."

"The Princess' friend Nathaniel will be there in the wedding with the message I sent..."

"Aren't you coming...?"

"Nay I do naught... for I only attend _real_ ones."

"I see."

"But my Lady... there is something I want to ask to ease my troubles..."

"I know what you want to ask Mithrandir, and this is my reply, they are destined to be together, but destiny also makes mistakes, but destiny did not made a mistake about them, and their fate has to be sealed by a false sacrifice. Does that ease your troubled mind? And for the moment, do not tell the Prince about what you know..."

"That did ease me in someway, yes, not a word..." muttered Gandalf as he and Lady Galadriel are talking to their minds that afternoon of the same day he summoned Legolas in the Gardens of the Last Homely House.

_Days later..._

"This is the ninth day already." She whispered under her breath.

Lailomé thought Legolas did not heard her but she was wrong. "Yes it is. The more than the half of it." muttered Legolas as he climbed to the branch of a fir tree to which she was sitting and sat beside her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. It was their time together since Lailomé just came back from Elrond's halls for both the older elves are so inclined to learn her opinions about the wedding preparations in which Lailomé did not really give a damn at all. As she relaxed on his shoulder, along with it came a flow of her thoughts that morning, Legolas saw all of this, for he and Lailomé have this special connection of feelings and even thoughts, even visions of how the other fared during the day whenever they wished to share it with the other. Legolas saw that Lailomé had taken it to be a habit to say white lies just to escape those that had something to do with the cause of her would-be death. Legolas smiled as he saw, through Lailome's thoughts how she prevaricated Elrond and Isendor just to meet him on their private harbor.

.............. "So child, what do you think we should do for the menu?" Elrond asked Lailomé.

"I don't know Uncle..." Lailomé faltered as she put a hand on her forehead and tried to look pale. Ever since her demise-term began. Lailomé became weaker and strangely (for an elf) prone to sickness. "Are you alright child?" Asked the worried Elrond. "Lailomé, Lord Elrond here wants to ask your opinion-" Isendor muttered but Lailomé cut him. "You are the one so inclined with the wedding why don't you prepare everything yourself?" Isendor was now angry at how Lailomé answered him but did not bother to say anything, Elrond, sensing this said: "Isendor, since your fiancée is sick, why don't you take her back to her room to have some rest?" Isendor then stood up and accompanied Lailomé to her room, as he tucked her up on her bed, "You should get yourself well before our wedding." He said, kindly. "Thanks." Lailomé muttered as she acted to be so sick and pretended to fall asleep. She waited for quite sometime when she jumped off her bed and climbed out her balcony window to meet Legolas on their refuge...

Legolas smiled inwardly. He knew that Lailomé did change in someway and remained the same in some way he could not fathom. He is Lailomé and yet she is not. Maybe she is because of her ways, everything she does to him and that she reminds him... or making him feel like there was not a part of him missing. Different because she is not the same person who used to do this to him, she is not his sister and that now she is just a stranger, a very known stranger in his life.

As Legolas yield to his deep thoughts, he felt her snuggle closer to him; he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Lailomé broke the silence, and Legolas could reckon that she had whispered 'Leggy...' dreamily in her shallow slumber. He shifted her shoulder so that her neck would not ache but she then refused to go back to her slumber.

"Lei, you need your rest, you know... you have a headache and..." Legolas muttered worriedly.

Lailomé looked up at him and removed her head from his shoulder, frowning, she teased: "Don't tell me you believe that little show I've put up? Did you?" But Lailomé did not get the reaction that she wanted from him. Half their lifetime separation still did not failed her desire of getting Legolas under her, like she used to run him around when they were kids but now it's different, and she can feel it. She knows she wanted him... she loved him, and that she wanted him to be under her only to end up with her under him. She wanted him to control her, but Legolas is not that kind of person, and that what makes her love him all the more.

"Dar' an 'nin." Legolas said, silently. Not tearing his eyes away from the view of the horizon ahead. Anticipating the pain that might come from her reply.

Lailome's heart was gripped. She doesn't know. Not yet, not now. Lailome's now is lost in her own thoughts. There have been images in her mind, although they were gray and blurry and she now does not know how to interpret them, it only made her even more confused. It has been quite awhile now and her contemplation was interrupted when Legolas said the same thing again, not in a manner of haste as Lailomé can put it.

"I don't know." Was all she can say that moment, for it was the truth. Legolas felt her pain, but he want some answers, after this, what would happen? She would fade, and they would only waste all those that they have shared, their feelings which have been hidden from them since their parting a long time ago, and then they found it in each other, they have loved each other ever since, he wanted to be with her, he wanted her to be his, and all he can do was to let her leave, let her marry somebody she does not love, and let her fade away, breaking their oath.

And him, selfish as though it might seem? What would happen to _him? _After this, he would leave, he would spend all eternity thinking about her, his thoughts of their new found love that only ignited on the day of their reunion after a long parting. He is in love with her and yet he does not control her, he wanted to, and he knows that she wants him to, but he knows he can't, not because he can't but because he _cannot_. He knows her duty is as much as he is, and he knows it is not that easy. There is their chance laid in front of them held in a silver platter but yet there is something pulling them from taking hold of it.

"Lû..." He stopped... "Cell ed." Fighting back his tears.

"Amin 'car al' 'sint." She said softly, with that, she started to climb down the branch they were sitting but he caught her hand.

"Amin mela lle." Words directly came from his heart, words that silently hurt both of them.

"Amin sinta, an 'ha 'nedh lle heneb." She replied, forcing a smile. With that she turned away.

Legolas watched her leave, noticing the traces that she had left behind until his eyes caught the sight of a paper tucked under his leg. It was of yellow parchment, and it smelled of roses, Lailome... he thought, and he was right. It says:

_My Dearest Legolas, _

_It is hard to say... to even think of, that our time together is running out. I know all the things we do is kind of pathetic, but I don't care, and I know that you don't too... for we share the same feelings. Legolas, my love, I want you to know that I love you, whatever fate brings us, to whom I might belong, although I know that I belong to you but life would not let us, wherever I might be, you are the only one that I love, nobody else. Oh Gods I am at loss for words. I wanted to stay with you and only God and the spirits of the forest know how much. I wanted to be with you, to be yours as what I promised to myself but certain forces would let me. I am a prisoner of my own life, how much I wanted to be free; I myself can't let it be. I watched you, as you look at the horizon, me in your arms, during those times, I felt secured, I am home in your arms my dear, and being away with you is like having no home at all. The pillows on my bed know how much tears came through my eyes every night, when I think of you, when I think of us. So many times I wanted to say yes, to run away with you, to a place where we can leave ourselves behind, where we can be together, but I can't. I'm weak Legolas. I wanted so much to be strong, I might appear that I am, but I am not. I know that you know that I always hide my hurts under a smile. Oh Legolas you know me better than I know myself. You saw right through me, and with that, I leave myself in your own judgment._

_Two days left now Legolas. Two more days left, I am sorry for breaking our little promise of not saying anything about parting but I cannot help it, I want to let you know while I'm still given a chance... who knows? And now, time flies so swiftly that I cannot even savor the moments that I am with you. I know you are desperate for my answer, and now I shall answer your question, but before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you. _

_Legolas, I am so terribly sorry but I cannot be with you, I wanted to, you know I wanted to, I wanted to lose myself in you, to have you wrap your arms around me, or simply just to feel you near me. It might seem simple but those are things that I only ask for. Legolas, I love you, but I am not going to be selfish. I love you and then I am willing to set you free. I want you to be happy Legolas. If not with me then with somebody else. I am better off knowing that you're with somebody else than knowing that you will obliterate yourself. This, your happiness, now matters to me more than my own. And with this my love, I want you to forget me, live and be happy, and live your life with the lessons you have learned from our... my mistakes. I cannot say no more. Forgive me for not telling you personally... to tell you the truth; I have no strength to do so. Sorry Legolas. I'm so so very truly sorry. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lailomeiel_

Her letter was full of scribbles and slashes and marks of her teardrops. But Lailome's letter did not make anything acceptable, but worse, for this flared up Legolas. There is no way he's going to let her give up. There is no way he's going to lose her like he did years ago, he's not going to give up, nor let her do the same. He's going to fight for her, to fight for their love. Legolas folded her letter and jumped from his branch and ran towards Elrond's house.

Thranduil, Briarvale, Elrond and the-now-calmed-and-nicer-Isendor are talking the wedding as usual in the study when Legolas barged in, angrier than he could ever be.

"I wan't you to stop this madness Father!" He yelled at his Father, his face reddening in anger.

Thranduil, surprised at his son's actions, bade the others to leave but Legolas would not let them.

"You all don't know what you are doing!" Legolas raged. His eyes wild. All those that sees him in that state could only watch him in their astonishment. "Father, you'll kill her! You'll kill the woman I love!" As Legolas got near to his father, Isendor butted in, "I beg your pardon? King Thranduil, with all due respect to you and your son? How could you let him speak to you in this manner in front of us? What insolence..---!" He was about to say something when Legolas grabbed him in his collar, "Don't try me, Sir Windspell and you might meet your doom!" Legolas seethed. Elrond, Thranduil and Briarvale suddenly went back to their senses and tried to remove Legolas' grip on Isendor when Lailomé entered the door, it took her only a fraction of a second to know what was happening. She then stepped between Legolas and Isendor.

"Tampa Legolas!" She said, facing him. Legolas was puzzled. He did not get why Lailomé was acting this way. "Please..." Lailomé pleaded as she pulled him away from Isendor. "I don't want you to stain your hands, please." She whispered to him as she held his hands and slowly put them down, calming him. Lailomé looked at the elder elves and Isendor and bade them to leave her and Legolas alone but Legolas disinclined in which she sensed some prejudice in it. She was about to follow him as he went out of the halls when Thranduil asked her to stay.

"Let him be child, I know he's just confuse of everything... he'll forget it soon." Thranduil said, rather persuading. Hoping that Lailomé would believe him that the cause of Legolas' actions was due to confusion and it was only due to that even though he knows that it really wasn't.

Lû – Time.

Cell ed. – Running out.

Dar' an 'nin – Stay with me.

Amin 'car al' 'sint – I do not know.

Amin mela lle – I love you.

Amin sinta, an 'ha 'nedh lle heneb. – I know, for I see it in your eyes.


	18. Elverquisst

**Chapter 18: Elverquisst**

"Perhaps we should cancel the wedding, as far as I can see, Prince Legolas and Lady Lailomé loved each other very much, I cannot be wrong, for I see Queen Eldarin's same actions in her." Briarvale said to Thranduil as he reached for the balcony rails in Elrond's study.

"I pity my son, so do I pity my daughter, Alas, I am torn in two." Thranduil murmured, rubbing his forehead. "I never thought that Lailomé and Legolas would fall in love despite the fact that they have known each other as mere siblings."

"Half their lifetimes apart change their feelings towards each other. To think of it that they haven't seen each other since Lailomé first left for the Great Lands." Briavale interceded.

"I agree with Briarvale, Thranduil. Half a lifetime, if my memory serves me right, 1,500 years is that precise?" Elrond said.

"Yes. A thousand years, and five hundred centuries."

Legolas ran the cool glass of wine on his forehead as he listened to the running water that surrounded Rivendell. The faces of the elf maidens that long ago captured his heart made their way back in his thoughts. None of them can ever compare to his Lailomé. He thought. All the women that he had will give up everything for him, but Lailomé didn't. She wanted to, but duty came first to her list. "I understand dear, I understand very well what you are being put through, but what I want to know is that will I ever see you? Will I ever have you as I badly as I want now?" he said to himself, hoping that she could hear him. "Oh love, forever not touching you will make me go mad." He murmured as he took a sip from his wineglass.

Lailomé paced back and forth in her room, she couldn't think of anything else, all her thoughts were of him and nothing more, her heart screaming his name over and over again. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, she wanted to cry but it seems that she had ran out of tears to shed. There is a dark cloud gathering all around her and she feels like there was a bomb inside her that could explode any moment. The more she thinks about it, the more she wanted to hurl herself off a cliff. "How can I do this? Why am I depriving myself of your love dearest? I love you dear but I cannot shame Father Thranduil, he's been like a real father to me and now, tomorrow, I will be married to a man that I do not even _like_..." She said to herself but a searing pain in her head cut off her thoughts, but it only affected her for a moment. Legolas would be going back to Mirkwood tomorrow... and she will never see him again. She needed Legolas, she needed him, and she wanted him badly. How she craved his touch, his comfort, and his warmth... She needs to see him, and with that, she went out of her room and headed straight to Legolas's chamber.

Lailomé knocked on Legolas's door. Thoughts flooded her mind and what if's stormed in. What her life would be the next few days with Isendor and how she could live without the man she loved constricted her chest, her thoughts were broken when she heard him say enter. Lailomé pushed the door open, the room smelled of roses and she saw him standing in the balcony. He didn't looked at her or even stir when she entered instead he continued to look on the waterfalls, the mountains and the stars ahead. He felt her come closer to him.

"I don't want to look at you." He said callously.

Lailomé smiled, this was her Legolas talking and she knew very well how stubborn he could be when saying goodbyes, although she wished this wasn't goodbye.

"And why is that? Am I that hideous already? Do I look horrible compared to your other women?" She chided him, biting back the hints of pain that she might emit.

Legolas tried to restrain himself but to no avail. "No, cause if I do..." Legolas said as he slowly turned to Lailomé and was struck with how she looked like. Lailomé wore a loose robe, her slender body perfectly outlined by the moonlight, the moon and the stars reflected on her soft dark brown hair and her eyes! Oh how beautiful her gray eyes were. Also, it was the first time in Legolas entire life that her eyes weren't really gray at all! They were light blue, blue gray to be exact, the color of her eyes perfectly blended with her complexion. Lailomé sat on the balcony rails, her hair waves with the chilly night breeze. Legolas can tell that she was listening to the running water below his balcony. He poured on another glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Drunkard." She teased. Her eyes glinting in the darkness.

"If I am a drunkard, then what do you call yourself dearest?" He shot back, a grin forming in his lips.

"Social drinker love." She smirked as she took the glass from his hands, their fingertips brushed.

There was a long silence between them, each one thinking of what to say.

Legolas put down his glass on the table; the sound of the glass meeting the wooden table broke Lailome's thoughts. She have to speak, for their time together is running out... _their time together was running out._ This thought drained all the color on her face, which was left unnoticed by Legolas.

"Is something the matter?" He asked worriedly as he reached for her forehead.

"Are you tired? I will bring you to your chamber to rest..." he said as Lailomé cut him off. Looking to his eyes, she asked the question that the answer she already know but dreaded to hear. "You're going tomorrow?"

Legolas sighed. "Yes, at dawn."

Lailomé nodded.

"Is there, by any chance, that you would stay longer?" She asked painfully as she shivered from the cold night air.

Legolas gently took her arm and led her to sit on his bed by the fire. "I will leave tomorrow at dawn. Nay, there is no chance."

Lailomé looked down and stared at her hands instead, trying to suppress her tears.

"Come with me." Came from a soft whisper in her ear. She looked at him with helpless eyes.

"Come with me, tomorrow, we will leave together!" He said again, staring right back at her.

"Where would we go?" She whispered after a moment of silence.

"Somewhere... anywhere... that we could be together." He replied. Lailomé noticed that sincerity was evident in his voice. She smiled at the thought. The two of them together, they would be happy, but for how long? How long can she ignore her building conscience... that fact that they are running away from their duties, she cannot live with that.

Lailomé felt his gaze upon her. The cold wind blowing the curtains that shade them from the view outside gently touches the wooden carvings of the ceiling. She felt the wind sounds as she unconsciously entwined her fingers with his. "Leigh, you know I would do anything for you."

"I know Legs, and I would do the same."

Legolas took her chin and faced her to him. "If I cannot stop you from marrying him, I assure you Leigh, that I would be there to get you back."

Lailomé looked at him again. This time, she let herself drown in the deepness of his gaze. "Do you love me?" She whispered to him, not intending for him to hear.

"More so than you know love, I love you more than anything I can care for, Leigh, you are becoming all to me." He replied, gazing right back at her. This time he couldn't take it anymore. There is something inside him that needs to be let out, and his intense longing for her is deepening faster than he could breathe. He wiped the stray wisps of hair from hair face and gently laid her to his bed. To his disclosure, she didn't protest. It was as if she expected his actions. He laid her on his bed and gently caressed her face; he traced the contours of the sides of her face, to her neck, down to her arms. "Legolas..." Lailomé whimpered as he untied the robe that she was wearing. "... Legolas, look at me." She said as she freed her arms from his grasp and faced him to her. "Legolas, I would never, ever give myself to anybody else except for the man I love." Legolas was stunned. At that moment thoughts overcame his mind. Is he that person or not? She said this with such truth and sincerity. The statement Legolas just heard came from the deepest recesses of her heart, her soul, and this revelation caused her eyes to well up with tears. "And that man, is you."

Legolas's heart soared. "Oh my love, my beloved Lailomé!" he exclaimed as he reached down to wipe the first tear that trickled down her exotic face. "I swear to you, it would be worth it."

"Oh Legolas!" She incoherently moaned as he bruised her lips with his, his hands clutching her breasts. Her lips tasted like honey and wine. Then he parted from her. He stood and climbed out of the bed, taking Lailomé's hand; he helped her stand before him. Then he kissed her, passionately, deeply. He trailed kisses to the nook of her neck up to her ear. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded as she pulled away from him and took a step back. This time, looking directly at his eyes, she took off the robe that Legolas untied a while ago. She let the light garment slide from the contours of her body. Legolas drank the sight of her. Her slender body whose contours are caressed by the moonlight and the starlight. He could smell her scent, of roses and jasmines in bloom. He could feel her shivers; her nightgown was made of a translucent silk, which complemented her beauty. Oh how lovely she looked! Not tearing their eye contact, she slowly removed the fabric, letting it slide down to her body as her robe. Completely naked now, she stood before him, ready to offer herself to him. Legolas drank the sight of her, she was so beautiful, and now, there she is, the woman he love the most, will be his, she belongs to him. The night breeze entered the room and stray wisps of her lush brown hair followed the waves of the wind. He removed his robe, they were both naked now, and Legolas could feel her fear. It was her first time, and her boldness aroused him. Lailomé, on the other hand, was immensely nervous. She knows that she wasn't supposed to do this, but her love for him is greater than her honor. She didn't care anymore. All she cared about is that moment was being with him, even for the last time. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt Legolas's warmth enveloped her. He was holding her in his arms, gently kissing her with so much love that he was coaxing her mouth to open. Lailomé responded to his actions with the same passion that he was feeling. Never had she felt something like this before. This was such a new experience for her. She was letting all her emotions take over control over her body, surprisingly though, her own body seem to be acting out of it's own will. Legolas's hands gently caressed her back, going down, he carried her to his bed and climbed in with her, not tearing away their ardent contact, he lavished her with so much attention that she began to moan. His touch seemed to make her writhe with desire. From her lips he began his journey through her body. He trailed kisses from her ear to her neck down to her breasts. Gently but harshly, he began to mould her breasts as he journeyed deeper. This action seemed to give her so much pleasure that she moaned with intense desire, trying to have support by grasping anything that her fingers can touch. Legolas smiled inwardly, this was her, his Lailomé, and now she's his, slowly now he teased her. He ran his tongue, trailing butterfly kisses from her navel and down... down to where all desire was centered. So sweet was her taste that Legolas ran his tongue in a circular motion, he heard Lailomé gasp and felt her legs tighten around his neck, her hands at his hair.

"Oh Legolas!" She exclaimed, as he tasted her with so much love. "Oh Legolas please... I can't take it anymore..."

Legolas, hearing her pleas weren't half-finished. He teased her so much that now, he couldn't even take it anymore either. He moved upwards, kneaded her breasts as she kissed her collarbone and to her aching lips once more. Stopping awhile to breathe, he looked at her flushed face. Seeing this, he became more aroused than ever. Lailomé, feeling his hardness press between her thighs, was nervous.

"It would hurt for awhile..." He whispered. Then Lailomé nodded, this was it, the moment she promised herself long ago. To give herself to the man she love.

Legolas position himself on top of her, easing her back so that she can relax, she lifted her legs and bended it, then slowly, he began to enter her. Slowly he penetrated her, fearful that he might break her too much as he caressed the back of her legs and whispering reassurances to her. He pierced her when at last, the barrier was broken, and when he looked down at his beloved's face, he saw her face stamped with pain, fear and love, then she smiled up at him. "I'm okay Legs." She said, reassuringly.

Then they began their dance. He started slow, and then Lailomé, a fast learner, began to follow his take. She received him inside of her as he began the rhythm. They met each other, each trying to give pleasure to the other and themselves. Then their pace quickened when at last Lailomé came to her release, and afterwards, he too, with one blinding thrust he felt her body tremble.

Legolas removed himself off her and rolled to her side, gathering her in his arms as they both gasped for breath. It was quite awhile when Lailomé looked up at him and saw Legolas looking down at her. "Did I hurt you too much love?" He asked concerningly. Lailomé shooked her head and rested her head on his muscled chest, tracing the outline of the moonlight on his skin.

"I wish that this would never end, that the dawn would never come, and you would not leave, I wouldn't marry Isendor, and that were going to stay here...for as long as we want, lying here in bed, listening to each other breathe—"Then she stopped herself, the pain was again reemerging from her heart.

Legolas felt her warm tears as they fell to his bare skin. Then the truth dawned on him. He would have to leave at the first light of dawn. Only a few more hours and he would have to say goodbye to her. He held her in his arms, as he thought of words that would console her, but she cried silently and Legolas decided to keep silent.

He spent the whole night looking at her sleep beside him. As if time stood still, he laid there, watching her sleep when at last the first light of dawn made its presence felt to him. He looked at her and tried to wake her up but he hesitated. She looked so peaceful in her slumber that he decided to not wake her. He stroked her face and kissed her, he then climbed out of the bed and picked up her robe, gently now, careful not to wake her, and he clothed her. As he was putting her robe back on her he happened to glance down and saw some of the sheets stained with drops of deep red velvet, her blood. She was a virgin when they made love, completing her promise to herself. He touched the stains agonizingly, she belonged to him now, but she wants him to give her away. Legolas looked back at her with a sudden surge of hate, but only for a moment. Why would not she go with him? Go with him so that they could be together, love each other for all eternity and lose themselves every time they want to? He suppressed as gasp as he tied back her robe, she snuggled, searching for his warmth, quickly, as for her not to notice, he stuffed a pillow to the place he used to lay so that she held the pillow and not him. Legolas felt a twinge of jealousy at the pillow. It gets to feel her, share her warmth... _it gets_ to _stay_ with her longer. His thoughts were broken by a soft knock on the door. He hurried and opened the heavy wood only an inch as he tried to block the view of whoever it is outside and was stunned to see a servant boy.

The boy looked up at the elder elf looming above him. His green eyes met Legolas's blue ones. "I have come to wake you up sir." The boy said, wiping haze from his eyes. Legolas looked back at the sleeping Lailomé on his bed and then back at the boy.

"Will you do me a favor boy?"

The boy gave him a quizzical look. "Hmm... what isit?" He said, sleepily.

Legolas bent down so that his face became leveled with the boy's. "Will you pick me three yellow roses from the garden?"

"How many...?"

"Three yellow roses?"

"Yes, and please hurry."

"Alrighty." The boy grinned as he ran towards the garden.

Legolas locked the door behind him and changed to his traveling clothes. Painfully, it took him a great deal of effort not to look at Lailomé's direction although a glance at her sleeping form was more than welcome.

He was fast on the process of fastening his boots when he heard an impatient knock. "The boy." Legolas thought as he opened his drawer and fished a sweet and ran to get the door.

"Three yellow roses fresh from Rivendell's ever protected gardens." The boy impishly said, stressing the word protected as he handed Legolas the flowers and him the sweet.

"Thank you." Legolas said as he patted the boy's head.

"My pleasure, oh by the way, they are waiting for you at the Ford." The boy said as he bowed and gaily traipsed off to the direction of the halls.

Legolas drew a deep breath and locked the door behind him. He saw Lailomé stir in her sleep so he hurried besides her, holding her loose hand. He looked at the stems of the roses to see if there are any thorns and seeing that that boy already spared him from getting them off the stems. He laid the roses beside her so that she would find them when she wakes up. Legolas bent down and kissed her.

"Namaarie, A'maelamin. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Quel kaima. Tenna' san. Amin mella lle."

He whispered to her ear as he kissed her again. Trying to remember her scent. He touched her face, with great difficulty, he stood from the bed. Never would he be able to see her again. Soon she would be married and belong to somebody else and not to him. She would pledge her life, her love and her soul to someone she doesn't even love. She belonged to him and not to him and this thought constricted his chest. She was all to him now, but she is gone. He have to leave... he have to leave now or else... it would be much more painful, to him, and to her. Wiping the tears that fell from his eyes, he walked away from her, closing the door behind him, and with it, everything else.

"Namaarie, A'maelamin. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Quel kaima. Tenna' san. Amin mella lle." – Farewell my beloved. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. Sleep well. Until then, I love you.


	19. Nathaniel's Message

**Chapter 19: Nathaniel's Message **

Lailomeiel slowly opened her still hazy eyes. It was all a dream, she thought, a dream she knew she never wanted to end, but as she moved her arm to search for his warmth, it wasn't there anymore, nor was her beloved. She moved her body but her thighs ached as she moved, slowly, she gathered herself and bolted upright, suppressing the realization that he left, never to be seen again. She bit her lower lip, trying hard not to cry as she looked to where he used to lay with her and was not surprised to see the three yellow roses that Legolas left there for her. Her fingers ached as she picked it up, thinking that those roses were last touched by Legolas's fingers. She traced the parts of the roses whom he touched, trying to imagine that she was touching his fingers instead. She stood from the bed, trying to cover her body with the used sheets but was surprised when she was wearing her robe. Legolas had dressed her up that night. Lailomeiel smiled, although that smile only lasted for a moment for her heart was still heavy with the pain of his leaving. Clutching the roses to her heart, she walked towards the open balcony and looked at the direction of Mirkwood, hoping against hope that Legolas was looking back at her at that moment, which he did.

"My Lord, we cannot delay." Said the attending elf as Legolas stopped at his tracks and was looking back at the direction of Rivendell.

"I know Lurnaal, but spare me this moment, even for awhile." He replied, solemnly.

Lurnaal bowed his head. "We will start again when you decided to do so my Lord."

"Thank You." Legolas said to him as he turned his horse around as if going back to Rivendell. He turned to the direction of where Lailomeiel was looking back at him. She's awake, Legolas smiled at the thought. He felt her need for him. He felt her, from deep inside him, the pain of his leaving. "Be strong my love, for I'll come to you whenever you call for me." Legolas mentally said to her. He can still hear her soft and even breathing, feel her warmth. The memory of the night before when they shared their love passionately to each other is still fresh in his mind and Legolas knew that he would never forget it. He would be forever holding that memory, playing it over and over again in his mind until the next time that they would make love, that she would be his again... if that time would still come. But as for now, he can only hope. Blowing a kiss at her direction, Legolas sadly turned and started his journey back to Mirkwood.

Lailomeiel thought she heard the horses neighing and starting their rigorous journey. Silently, she prayed for Legolas's safety and this time, she wasn't able to take the pain. She allowed herself to cry for him. To cry for her loss. She ran to the edge of Legolas's bed and cried. She cried so hard that Legolas felt her tears. Many times he wanted to go back for he was feeling her tears but stopped himself. "I am sorry Legolas, oh Gods, I'm so so sorry." She berated herself as she cried. Her cries were stopped by a soft knock on the door. Lailomeiel went pale. She wasn't supposed to be there... heavens, nobody should know what she'd done or else Legolas would suffer the consequences Isendor might let him have. She stood and ran to hide behind the wooden divider. The soft knocking continued as the knob opened and the elf entered.

"My lady, my lady I know you are here, it's me, Ilweth." Ilweth said as quietly as she could muster, closing and locking the door behind her.

Hearing Ilweth's voice, Lailomeiel crept out of her hiding place and ran to Ilweth who gasped when she saw her mistress wearing only her robe, her naked body translucent.

"Oh Ilweth, he is gone." She said to her friend as she assisted him to sit on the edge of the bed. "How'd you know I am here?" she asked her friend.

"I saw you leave your room last night when I was about to bring you some new sheets, I noticed your bewildered look so I thought that something might go bad so I followed you, but when I saw you come to my lord Legolas's room, I was calmed for I know you are in good hands." She said as a matter-of-factly.

Lailome smiled and clutched her friend's arm. "Did anybody else know that I am here?"

"Nay madam. Nobody else but me, and you can be assured, I would keep this a secret as long as you want me to."

"Thank you, Ilweth." Lailomeiel smiled, sadly. "Why are you here anyway?"

Ilweth drew a deep breath. "Lord Isendor is looking for you since this morning, he wants me to give you this message: the wedding is moved to this afternoon..."

Lailomeiel was appalled. The pain of Legolas's departure and now, her marriage to the man she doesn't even love. It was all too soon.

"Is that all he said?"

"Yes, my lady."

Lailomeiel stood up. She remembered Legolas's promise that he would come back for her. This she would have to have faith in. For she knew that Legolas also told her to be strong, but she wasn't sure of that, but that is what she would have to do in order to keep herself alive for Legolas to come back and take her again as he did last night. _Last night_. She thought, painfully.

"Is that all that your lord Isendor wanted me to know?"

"Ay, madam."

"Go now, Ilweth. If anybody comes looking for me tell them that I am coming for I took a long night's rest. I will follow in a short while." She said, sadly.

"Ay madam.

Ilweth closed the door as Lailomeiel looked around Legolas room. She picked up her nightgown, which Legolas laid at the couch before he left and tucked it to her arm. She looked around the room once again, thinking that this is just a dream that Legolas didn't really leave at all. She opened his closet and drawers only to find lose things. Nothing could justify anything that might prove of Legolas's presence but the roses and the memory he has left her. Utterly devastated, she ambled towards the door, for the last time, she looked back but in vain. She then bowed her head and closed the door. She would leave too, only with Isendor and not her beloved Legolas. With this thought in mind, she strode towards her room to ready herself for the afternoon's wedding.

It was already early afternoon when Legolas and his companions stopped their journey so that they could have lunch and the horses to have a rest when they heard the sounds of horses hooves coming their way.

"It's coming from Caras Galadhon's direction." Said one of his attendants.

"They are headed this way milord."

"Then we must meet them for we are not in such a hurry." Legolas said as he straightened his tunic.

"As you wish milord." Lurnaal curtsied.

It didn't take long for the horsemen to arrive and his attendant wasn't wrong. They did come from Caras Galadhon. There were eight of them and the one atop the white horse went down and bowed before the Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas bowed back. "Whither to would thee go?" He said as he looked at the Lorien elf... it didn't take him long enough to realize that it was their friend, Nathaniel.

"Legolas, thank heavens, I thought I would never be able to caught up with you." Nathaniel said as he catched his breath. Then he looked at his friend again this time wearing a serious look on his face, my friend, dear Lailomeiel, she is in grave danger." Legolas frowned at the mention of his beloved's name. "Caught up with me? Lailomeiel danger? Is there anything wrong my friend? Pray tell me sir, what is with Lailomeiel in danger?" He said angrily as he took his friend by the arm. "What is wrong Nathaniel?" Nathaniel looks at his enraged friend. "Legolas, we must ride back to Rivendell now. I would tell you on the way." With this, Legolas released him and all of a sudden, a group of horses rode back to Rivendell as fast as a raging tempest.

Arwen looked at Lailomeiel as she sighed. She didn't know what to say to her friend for the look on her face blatantly tells of her aching feelings. Even though Lailomeiel looked very lovely on her white lace gown, she still couldn't hide the fact that she wasn't' at all agreeing with her marriage to Isendor.

Lailomeiel looked at Arwen through the mirror and smiled consolingly when she saw her friend's thoughtful face looking back at her.

"Please don't make it any more hard for me dear friend." She said, still smiling although Arwen knew that her smile still deliberately hurts her.

"I am sorry Leigh, it's just that, I know you don't want this. I know you love—"She couldn't bear to mention Legolas's name for she knew that this already hurts Lailomeiel more than she knew and that she decided to keep silent.

Lailomeiel stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go Arwen, they might be waiting for us now."

Lailomeiel and Isendor's wedding would be held in the gardens of Rivendell, overlooking the waterfalls. The preparation was so splendid that the guests admired the decorations rather than the wedding itself. Isendor wore a fine silver tunic and a wrought gold band on his head, symbolizing his will-soon-be-earned power and influence. He waited at the wood carved altar beside Glorfindel, Thranduil and Elrond. Gandalf was standing in the middle of the wooden gazebo were the wedding vows would be said. The servants arranged all the last necessary bits and pieces that needed to be pruned when the wedding march began to sound. The guests parted to make way for the bride. Lailomeiel wore an elegant white lace gown; her long veil reached a few good meters highlighting her beauty. Isendor smiled palpably at his bride. Lailomeiel looked backed at him and strained a smile on her face, deep inside her, she still longs for Legolas to come and save her that moment but that was only wishful thinking. When Lailomeiel reached Isendor he took her hand and led her to the altar where Gandalf was waiting. "This is a big mistake." Arwen whispered to Aragorn who was standing beside her. Aragorn squeezed her hand when his excellent sense of hearing made him know that a band of horses coming from some direction is headed this way. Instinct made him decide to check on the horsemen... just in case.

"Arwen, I'll go check something will you stay here for me love?" Aragorn said in a low voice to Arwen as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What is wrong mellamin?" Arwen said to her husband as she pressed back his hand.

"Nothing love, if my gut feeling is right we might still have a chance to save our friend over there." Aragorn said to her, waving his head at Lailomeiel's direction. Arwen frowned and then nodded. "Just make it quick, you don't want to at least not support her in this."

"I'll try." Aragorn replied as he ran towards the gates.

"Legolas, are you sure they would start at afternoon... we can't afford to be late." Nathaniel yelled at Legolas who was riding as fast as the wind.

"I heard the lady servant awhile ago, no wonder that that bastard is so persistent with the wedding." He spat as he and his escorts reached the gates of Rivendell, to his surprised, Aragorn stood there, waving his hands, signaling them to hurry when at last they stopped to gather information from Aragorn.

"I knew it was you." Aragorn said as he closed the gates.

"Lady Lailomeiel, where is she?" Nathaniel said as he panted.

"Nay is there something wrong alright? Well the wedding already started about awhile ago, you should go there now if something bad is indeed amiss--"

Before Aragorn could finish his sentence, Legolas and the other horsemen flew to the gardens to stop Lailomeiel's marriage.

"...Do you Isendor, take –"Gandalf said as he paused to focus his sight on the band of horsemen who went down and sprinted towards their direction... "By Elbereth," he whispered under his breath.

Lailomeiel looked at Gandalf and frowned, she had never seen Gandalf with that look before. "What is wrong Gandalf?" Isendor seethed, "Old man, what is taking you..." His speech was stopped when he felt a sword pointed in his back.

"Legolas!" Lailomeiel exclaimed as she looked at the man who many times this day she wanted to see again. She was about to hold him when Legolas told her to stay back.

"Legolas, what in the name of Elbereth is this!" Thranduil roared as he started to walk towards Legolas and Isendor when Elrond stopped him. "Thranduil, I think we should listen to what he would say." Elrond said, consolingly. This somehow had an effect on Thranduil, as he took a deep breath and stepped back. "This should be a good one Legolas!" He threatened.

"This man is a traitor father." Legolas seethed as he twisted the blade closer to Isendor's skin.

"What madness are you talking about?" Isendor mocked.

"Show's over Penckarkaon." Nathaniel said as he moved towards the center, as he pointed an arrow to Isendor's direction.

"Penckarkaon... what madness is this! Penckarkaon is DEAD!" Isendor said as he laughed sardonically. "Really now Prince of Mirkwood, you call upon your friends to dig some dirt on me to claim my would be wife." He spat as he looked at Lailomeiel.

"I'm afraid not Penckarkaon. Isendor happened to be your brother and he died at Helm's Deep. No wonder your face became familiar to me."

Isendor stood up and held his head up high and laughed insultingly at Legolas. "You sirrah, have a loose screw in your head. Yes, that you see in Helm's Deep is indeed my brother, Penckarkaon." He said as he laughed again.

The elves that were watching the unpredicted exhibit now looked bizarrely at Legolas. When Nathaniel spoke, holding out a sealed letter who was sent by the Lady of the Woods. "Lord Elrond, Lord Thranduil, I have proof that would justify the matter. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn want to send you these letters." He said as he handed Elrond and Thranduil each a parchment. He then turned around and and bowed at Lailomeiel and then at the guests. "My apologies to you, dear friend Lailomeiel for the delay, sirs and madams, I'm afraid this wedding is a mistake, I therefore seek your apologies, you can all go now for this wedding is void as the council said so."

"This is an outrage!" Isendor said as he moved forward to Gandalf, Legolas close behind with his sword still pointed at him.

"Gandalf, continue the vows!" He raged at Gandalf as he tried to grab Lailomeiel's arm but Legolas stepped in between pointing the arrow at his throat.

"I'm afraid that it is what Sir Nathaniel have said, Penckarkaon." Elrond said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"This is ABSURD!!! COMPLETE MADNESS!!! YOU TOO ELROND!" Penckarkaon boiled with rage, his eyes wild.

Thranduil was the last one to finish the letter and when he did, he coughed and smiled lightly at Lailomeiel and Legolas as he turned his eyes on the enraged charlatan. "I'm afraid, that there is no such wedding indeed. I am sorry for all these and the troubles caused but as can you see, a death in a vow forfeits it, therefore Lailomeiel, you are now free, and as for you Penckarkaon, you would be punished for taking your late brother's place and your punishment would be dealt by the council accordingly." Thranduil sighed as he closed the parchment and scratched his forehead. He couldn't believe what just happened for it all happened too quickly for him to comprehend.

Penckarkaon was indeed enraged. His green eyes were hard and one could see his temper rising up, but as if he was just acting it all up, he exhaled and his face showed a sardonic smile.

"Indeed..." He whispered to himself.

"Penckarkaon Windspell, you are going to be punished because of your rash actions, these horsemen would accompany you to Caras Galadhon for your trial." Elrond said as he ordered the guards to seize Penckarkaon and take him to Caras Galadhon. At first he tried to struggle but only for a short time when he decided to put on his calm façade once again. Looking at Lailomeiel and Legolas for one last time, his eyes glinting with malice and determination. "One day you two will suffer the consequences. Listen Lailomeiel, I did loved you, and you Prince, the time will come when you will lose her forever." He said threateningly as the guards dragged him. He laughed like a madman as he was being taken away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Message From The Past **

The next day…

Lailomeiel was woken up by the sweet songs of the birds and by the ardent smell of the roses beside her. Yesterday was like a tempest, first it was all-raging and then it was calm. The memory of the day that had passed was now bleak for things had happened so fast. For so many times she thought that it was all a dream but it was not. When Isendor was being taken away, both Arwen and Thranduil brought her to her room to rest for they understood the stupor brought about by what happened. At that night, it was Legolas who brought her dinner (which he was really not allowed to but in some way managed to get away with it by talking it out to the maid-servant who was supposed to bring the food.) The sound of the tray being brought down to the table woke her up and was surprised to see Legolas sitting at the foot of her bed, with that she stood and threw herself at him. For that day since morning she missed him and the things that just happened made her ache for his touch for so long.

**Flashback**

"Oh what happened back there Legs?" She said as the memory of what had transpired stirred her senses as her lover was cradling her in his arms.

"Apparently, some impostor tried to steal the most important thing in my life but did not succeed in doing so for I promised to that thing that I would come back for it, and that I love that thing more than my whole life only to pine away and die…" He said in a comical business like manner although his face was stamped by pain as he kissed her on her temple. He almost lost her, and the reality of it never fails to make him feel heavy for even trying to leave her.

Lailomeiel burrowed closer to him as she toyed his hair on her long fingers. "I know you would come for me, and you did. Awhile ago I thought I was never going to see you again and I don't want that to happen, I was about to run away and follow you but Isendor already took my hand and led me…" She looked up at him, her eyes threatening to well up with tears. "I tried to run Legs, but I can't."

He held her closer to him as he shushed her. It was true, they both almost came close to losing one another for all eternity. And if he loses her again, he couldn't even imagine the idea.

**End of Flashback**

She knew that he never let her go that night and was definitely sure that he was the one who left the fresh bouquet of roses beside her. She lifted up the bouquet and a note fell on her lap. The note came from Legolas and it said: _Goodmorn' dearest. I have prepared something special for your breakfast so why not come here… (You know exactly where love) I'll be waiting for you there then. Love you._ Folding the note back, she prepared herself for their meeting. She took a scented bath and decided to wear the purple velvet gown Arwen had given her the week before. Taking one last look at the mirror, she decided on wearing her hair down and wore the silver butterfly necklace that she owned for more than ages.

When Lailomeiel reached their surreptitious refuge she was surprised to see a complete breakfast menu laid down on a carpet with flowers abundantly laid on the forest floor surrounding the whole area. Once again, there was another bouquet of flowers and a note on it. _Enjoy your breakfast love, sorry I can't be there right now… changed my mind on the last moment… thought that you deserve something more than this so… meet me at the north falls this afternoon… no not lunch… this afternoon when the sun is already setting I should see you there love, and no sneaking. I have some people to guard it so don't waste your energy love. Will be waiting for you there for real._ The letter was signed with his name on it. Lailomeiel frowned; he can't keep his promises, that oaf. She thought as she smiled and sat down on the flower-strewed carpet. She ate her breakfast of sweet cakes, apricot halves and milk with tea on it. Legolas still remembers what her favorites for breakfast were. She was at the middle of her thoughts when she heard a twig cracked. "Thanks for the breakfast love." She said loudly, thinking it was Legolas whom she heard. "Leggy, it's not funny sneaking up on me you know. So if you want to sneak on me or anything couldn't you be quieter? One can hear your movements… makes me wonder though, how'd you survived the war with that carelessness of you love." She said mockingly, still smiling.

She didn't turn around when she felt the elf walk behind her.

"Lailomeiel, I am not your former brother so if I were you I would not mistake this elf for him." Nathaniel said as Lailomeiel turned around and stood up. Next thing he knows Lailomeiel was hugging him.

"Oh Nathan it's been so long! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to talk to you yesterday! You help that oaf save my life! Thank you so much! Oh Nathan I have so many things to tell you, did you see that jerk coz if you did can you tell me what his up to? Nathan, did you see him when I was gone? And who's this girl everybody told me that you're going to marry huh? Nathan you have so many, and I mean, and I say too many things to tell me, I don't want to miss out on your life you know that… because it's unfair because I never let you miss out on my life too and you know….." Lailomeiel was supposed to tell him so many things but Nathaniel wasn't able to understand what she was talking about because she was speaking too fast.

"Leigh, hahah! I can't believe your talking so fast! Anyway, that lout sent me to make sure that you would go to the falls this afternoon." Nathaniel said as he put down his best friend and laughed.

"Indeed. I thought you were that oaf awhile ago trying to sneak up on me." She said as she frowned.

"Oh well, let's get going then Leigh, he told me to watch out for you…"

"Watch out for what?"

"For you sneaking…"

"Sneaking…?" Lailomeiel said as she faced Nathaniel and arched her eyebrow.

"Legolas's decision… he'll cream me into butter if I let you spoil his surprise." Nathaniel remarked.

"Well then, I guess you'll be creamed then." She said as she started to run.

"Lailomeiel!" Nathaniel yelled back at her with a horribly scared face that made Lailome laugh her guts out as she stop on her tracks and turned back on him.

"Oh Nathan, still haven't changed have we my friend!" She said in between laughter.

"Haha funny." Nathaniel retorted.

Lailomeiel continued on walking beside her friend, traipsing along the way. "So Nate, being serious now who is the lucky girl?" She said, her eyes teasing.

Nathaniel stepped in front of her to answer all her questions formally. He was about to speak when he saw Legolas lift a finger on his lips telling him to keep quiet.

"What? You're supposed to--- Aaah!" Lailomeiel screamed as a spider fell in front of her. She tried to run but her foot was caught in a branch and she fell with a loud thud on the dried leaves strewn forest floor. She was on the process of removing the leaves on her hair when she heard Legolas and Nathaniel laughing.

"You should have seen your face love. You were so scared!" Legolas said as he laughed joyously at her.

"Take that you ill mannered lout!" She said as she threw leaves at him.

Nathaniel was laughing his heart out too when he felt the sharp edges of dried out foliage on his face.

Lailomeiel ran after Legolas and started kicking his sides with her foot. "You crude ill mannered knave! You lout! You stupid stupid dumb elf!" She yelled angrily at the laughing elf she was trying to chase. She was about to punch him on his arm when he caught it and pulled her to his arms. Looking fiercely at her, he stooped down and kissed her. At first Lailomé tried to pull him away but only after a few moments for she wrapped her arms around him and returned his vigor with passionate kisses.

"Did you love the breakfast love?" Legolas whispered to her ear as he reached it. His breath tickling her. Lailomeiel let out a soft giggle.

"Yes, I love it. So that spider and all the trouble for this?" She asked teasingly.

"I guess so…" He said as he returned to her lips again.

"Oh so the lovebirds decided to play the game let's leave Nathaniel without a partner eh?" He said sarcastically as he stood there with his arms crossed. Lailomeiel and Legolas stopped making out and hand in hand strode over to Nathaniel. Lailomeiel then reached for him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go back to the Palace." Legolas said as he winked at him.

"Oh alright then…" Nathaniel said bluntly as he watched his two friends walk in front of him.

"Hey guys… I missed you." Nathaniel blurted out as both Lailomé and Legolas stopped their walking and looked at him, smiles on their faces.

"We missed you too buddy. Tis been so long since we've last been together… all three of us." Legolas said as Lailomé reached for his arm and dragged him to his side. Draping her right arm on his neck and her left to Legolas, she reached up to kiss them both on their cheeks.

"Let's go home now guys." She said as they began to their walk up to the house of Rivendell.

_**That Afternoon…**_

The afternoon sun already turned golden orange when Nathaniel knocked on Lailomeiel's door. Him, Lailomeiel and Legolas all parted ways a while ago. Legolas already instructed him and told him that everything goes out according to his plan. Lailomeiel wasn't able to sneak up in the falls to see what was going on for he talked with Arwen and explained the plan to her so she too fell into the task of diverting Lailomeiel's attention away from the falls.

"Just a moment!" A voice said as Nathan concluded to be Arwen's. Arwen also volunteered in helping Lailomeiel dress up for the night since Lailomeiel never failed to have trouble in coming up with the right outfits for some _very_ important occasions, such as this.

Lailomeiel was about to crane her neck towards the door when Arwen stopped her.

"Leigh, just a moment, or else I might accidentally stitch this on you." Arwen said as she sewed some loose flaps in Lailomeiel's gown.

Lailomeiel frowned. Her body already felt numb from standing and not moving for hours. "Is this really necessary Arwen? Why can't I just walk out of here with one of my old gowns?" She said as she arched her eyebrows.

"There!" Arwen said, smiling as she pushed Lailome to the large wooden mirror. Arwen came up behind Lailomeiel and smiled like a child who's just proud of how she dressed up her favorite doll.

Lailomeiel stared at the person in front of Arwen in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her reflection that she was staring at. She no longer wore her loose gowns but now she was wearing fitted ones that stressed her features. Her hair was half loose. Those in braids are entwined with thin translucent lace and the middle of it accented a white lily. The gown that she was wearing was made of some silk like material, velvet and lace. The color was that of the lightest shade of pink. Making her glow and more radiant than ever in the late afternoon light.

"I am very sure that he would not regret this." Arwen giggled.

As if something snapped from behind her, Lailomeiel turned on her sly friend. "Regret what?" Seeing Arwen's reaction, she said: "You guys are planning something alright." She said as she looked back at the mirror when she heard Nathan knocking again.

"Coming." Arwen yelled as she led Lailomeiel to the door. Looking at her friend, she let out one last giggle and hugged her. "Enjoy yourself tonight my friend."

"I'll try. As long as your jokes are not that rotten." Lailomeiel replied as she opened the door and saw Nathan gaping at her. It was his first time to see his best female friend in such beauty before. "What is it with you guys?" Lailomeiel said. Gods what are with those people? Damn, you are planning something against me I know it. Lailomeiel thought as she took Nathan's arm. "I'm going to escort you my lady to a place you will soon love." Nathan said, slyly. Lailomeiel looked at him and sighed. What Nathan said just confirmed her suspicion was something was amiss aside from dinner.

At the hall, all the servants were lined up and all have the unusual smiles in their faces. Lailomeiel blushed. Something was indeed amiss alright and she doesn't even have a clue. It was an agonizing walk when she saw Legolas waiting for them at the end of the hall and to the great oak doors that leads to the falls. When she saw Legolas, Lailomeiel wanted to berate him for making her feel stupid but when she saw the gentle look in his eyes, all her questions fluttered out of the window. "Legolas… what's happening…---" Was all she was able to say when Legolas blindfolded her with a fragrant silk cloth. "Shh, it's okay love. I have a surprise for you." He said as he took her by the hands and led her outside. Lailomeiel felt him order Nathan to open the doors. Even though blindfolded, the afternoon light still stunned her eyes. Legolas was leading her closer and closer to the falls for she was hearing the roar louder and louder. She clutched Legolas's hand for support. Legolas felt her tighten her grip on his hands. He knew that she was nervous and absolutely have no idea what is going on… or what would go on. He smiled knowingly as he whispered reassurances to her as he led her along the way. She looked so utterly beautiful. He thought as he looked at her again. The light blush on her cheeks made her more divinely looking. He bit his lower lip to suppress the grin that was forming in his face for he remembered the night before yesterday. The night when they made love, when she gave herself to him. He looked at her lovingly as he led her along the way. It was true that he had a hard time making himself concentrate on the road for his eyes couldn't stop staring at the woman beside him when at last his efforts proved their worth for they reach the falls when he painstakingly managed the whole setting. The late afternoon was Lailomeiel's favorite time of the day. The falls was the backdrop as he put a table before the banks as he had asked lots of servants to scatter lighted floating candles in the river. He had roses and lilies and amaranths everywhere as an elf playing a violin, and a servant were the only ones standing a few meters before the table. Legolas positioned Lailomeiel as he moved behind her and gently removed her blindfold.

Slowly, Lailomeiel opened her eyes, as it was still hazy from the blindfold when her focus slowly became steady as she gasped at what Legolas had laid in front of her.

Coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms, he bent down and whispered to huskily whispered to her ear: "This is my surprise to you love." He said as he kissed her.

Lailomeiel was stunned. She did not expected Legolas to this for her. She turned to him, "You shouldn't have bothered!" She said softly. But Legolas only smiled and led her to sit on the table. He pulled out a chair for her and went to his own place. "I love it!" Lailomeiel said as she looked around. She really did. The beauty and the effect of what Legolas did almost made her cry. Never before had she felt so special in her whole life. Legolas watched as happy emotions take turns on Lailomeiel's face. He knew that she loved everything and he never expected that what he did will invoke that kind of appreciation for what little thing he did. Most of the girls he knew would just look at him and demand for things and not minding the effort. Lailomeiel wasn't' like that. She appreciated little, simple things than what riches he could offer. Legolas reached for Lailomeiel's hand as he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Lailomeiel looked at him and smiled at him. "Legolas, you went all the trouble to give me this! You know you shouldn't have bothered… this is too much already." She said to him as she took his hands.

Looking directly at his eyes, he kissed her hands again. "You are worth more than anything else, my love. And I would do anything to make you happy." He said as he put down her hands and called for the servant to bring them their food.

Lailomeiel ate quietly and did not say a word as she ate. Looking at her from across the table, Legolas pondered at how beautiful she looked at and how she blended perfectly at the romantic setting he procured. He could tell by how her long fingers move that she was nervous. Both of them finished eating at the same time, only coming to that conclusion after they both heard the clinging sound of cutlery on golden plates. "Don't tell me you are the one who cooked this." She said, smiling as she drank her elverquisst. "Madam, if I cooked that, you wouldn't be eating those fine meals but just burnt potatoes." He said with a flustered look on his face. Lailomeiel laughed. Her laughter seemed to be music to Legolas's ears for he stared lovingly back at her. He signaled the elfin musician to play some of his songs and as if on impulse, the musician played a slow loving song. Standing up and walking over to where Lailomeiel was sitting, he offered his hand. "Will the fair lady honor me with this dance?"

Lailomeiel stood up and bowed to him. Looking back at him, she smiled and gave him her hand. "If that would give you pleasure my lord." She said as she looked at him lovingly. The warm glow of the setting sun created a tender and memorable atmosphere. As if in some dream only seen by children first learned about love from adults, they danced as if they are the only beings in the universe. Dusk was already falling and slowly, the last ray of the setting sun slowly disappears. Legolas gathered her into his arms as she clung to him. Nuzzling her ear, he held her tighter as he faced her to him. Looking up at him and losing herself once again at his gaze, she traced the contours of his face as she smiled, tenderly, dreamily. Legolas looked at her with the same intensity as she did, knowing that now is the perfect time, he drew a deep breath and kneeled before her. "My love, will you ever consider… to marry me?" The words came out fluently as he never expected them to be. Lailomeiel was shocked at first, but then she pulled his hand up as he stood before her again. Looking back at his deep blue eyes, she reached up to him as they kissed passionately. "Yes, mellamin. I would like to spend eternity with you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas's heart soared. Lailomeiel accepted his proposal and this was the best answer he had in his entire life. At last, he and his beloved would never lose each other again. Releasing her from his hold, he told her to look up at the starry night sky. "Look there my love." He whispered to her ear as he pointed eastward. "A shooting star!" Lailomeiel said as she looked at the shimmering streak of blue and white light making its journey across the night sky. She enjoyed following the light with her eyes when suddenly, a great number of shooting stars came into view. The stardust even fell to them as soft glitters and they would form butterflies that fluttered around them and dolphins leaping from the waves. She then knew that those weren't natural shooting stars but enchanted fireworks. She turned around and saw Legolas grinning. "I knew you like them and that you dream of dolphins… so I asked the old man to do me a little favor." He said as he grinned at his fiancée. Reaching down to his pocket, he fished a small box in it and handed it to her. "Go on, take it." He encouraged as she took it from his hand and opened it. She gasped at what was inside. "Legolas… this is…" She said softly as she couldn't believe her eyes. "… Legs, this is…" She trailed off as she looked at the ring she was holding between her fingers. It was a simple but very elegant ring. It was made of curving gold and crystal bands that support a large diamond that shimmers as little light touches it. Around it were several tiny blue diamonds that gave it a more regal look. Legolas took the ring from her and slipped it to her finger. "Leggy, you shouldn't give me this… this means so much to you and your family." "You mean more than that to me Leigh." He said softly as he faced her to him. Tears ran down Lailomeiel's eyes. She knew that this ring is the symbol of Mirkwood's royal family and that this ring was a very important reminder of Legolas's mother and him giving this to her, what had transpired as she met him again rushed into her like raging water. Legolas smiled and gathered her again into his arms, feeling her snuggle closer to him. "Are you crying because you don't like the ring?" He said as he laughed. Lailomeiel sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm just so happy Legolas, I never thought that somebody would really love someone like me… and I never thought, that that someone, would be you." Looking down on her, he wiped away her tears. She was sincere, if not he would know, but she doesn't lie to him. She never did on such serious matters. "Lailomeiel, you are all to me. I never want to part with you again, I do not want to feel what I have felt that day I left you ever again, do you understand that dearest? You are the reason why I am alive and beyond that. You are the most wonderful person I know, you know me better than I know myself and I to you… so tell me my love, why would I not love you and ask you to not marry me while you are the only person I can spend eternity with, for with you I am complete and everything is perfect." He said as he bent down and kissed her deeply.

_**Two months later…**_

"Your thoughts are running deep love." Lailomeiel said as she began to braid a thin lock of his hair with her long fingers. Legolas shifted as to face her and gathered her closely to him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I felt you… is something the matter?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing love, you should go back to sleep." He replied as he nuzzled her. Lailomeiel laughed as Legolas nuzzled the crook of her neck, he knew that she was very ticklish at that place. "Leggie, oh my…!" She gasped as Legolas ran his fingers inside her. Legolas grinned devilishly at her as he faced her, then softly, the look on his face turned into that of concern. Legolas thought that she wouldn't notice but he was wrong. She cupped his face into her hands and made her look straight at her. Looking into the deep pools of his eyes, she exactly knew what was wrong. She smiled back, not the smile she usually gives him, but a very stirring one, the smile she rarely gives, and Legolas nodded. "You can do it Leggy, I know you would." She said consolingly as she brought his head down at her and kissed his temple. His hair spilled down on her making a sheer curtain at their faces. Legolas looked at his beloved's face, tracing the features of her face with his fingers, he settled on tracing the shape of her lips as he answered her. "Leigh, this… this new responsibility… I don't know if I can do this, Mirkwood and the Great Lands, what if… what if something bad happened, what if I was not fit for this responsibility, what if…" Legolas was broken by Lailomeiel's hushes. She firmly cupped his face in her hands. "Oh stop your what ifs and your whining love…" She teased as Legolas rolled over to her side and stared at the ceiling instead. His face has a very worried look on it. She shifted her position and looked down on him. "Oh c'mon Legolas, I was just kidding." She said teasingly as she nudged him on his shoulder. Sensing that his mood was turned to awfully serious that moment, she stopped teasing him and settled by resting her head on his chest, running her hand in a circle, feeling the softness of his skin and the hardness of his muscle that stretched at his torso. Kissing the place where his heart was beating. "You need not to be afraid, I am here love." She whispered. Legolas looked at her head, which was resting on his chest. He caressed her back as stared back up at the ceiling. "You think I can do it?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, you can, I have faith in you dear." She replied as she kissed his chest again. Legolas lifted her as if she weighed nothing and propped her on his lap as he sat. Letting her head slink at the crook of his neck. "What if I fail love? Would you leave me?" His tone was like that of a child's that Lailomeiel looked up at him and faced him to her by holding his chin. "You WILL not fail love and… leave you? Legolas, no matter what would happen I would not leave you. So if I were you I'll go and get some sleep for tomorrow… you would be officially the King of Mirkwood… and of the Great Lands." She said confidently as she kissed him squarely in the mouth. "Tell you a secret hun, I truly believe that you will be a great King, and I know you can do it, I have faith in you, so I don't want to see you skulking there… I love you Leggy." She said as she kissed him again. She was about to lie on her back beside him but he tightened his grip on her, he meant to not let her go. "Lailomeiel?"

"Legolas?"

"I love you." He said dreamily as he kissed her ear.

Lailomeiel closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him. They were there in his room back in Mirkwood. The room where she used to sneak around when they were kids. Lailomeiel relished the memories as she breathed Legolas scent. It was a boy's room before, but half a millennium did not change the aura that radiated from the room. Then she remembered something that made her back straighten. "Leggie?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember Bajoohiliggan?" She said as she moved away from him. Legolas quirked an eyebrow. "Yabajoohiliggan? Yes love, but the night is already old, come back to me." He said as he patted the space she came from. Bajoohiliggan was their old invented game. It was when one hides something in the most blatant hiding place. The catch was that to ignore it until the finder forgets everything about it and thinks that it's just an ordinary ornament… but then again, it contains some hidden message. Lailomeiel stood up from the bed fluidly, letting the sheets cling to her body as they can't reach it anymore and fell to the floor. Naked now, Legolas watched her move around his room as the light from the moon heightens her features. Legolas felt the build ups of his arousal. She never was so shy of him. "If I remember correctly… I placed it right under…" Legolas got up from the bed and went behind Lailomeiel. He too was naked. She was fumbling behind the corbel of the fireplace. Finally, she succeeded in removing the ornamental stone as she fished a small bottle; inside it folded a brittle parchment, yellowed from age. "What the…? When did you put this?" Legolas said as he unrolled the parchment. The light of the moon caused the ink to shimmer, for the ink she used was that rare ink that mithrandir's use for only specific people to see the message written using that ink. The message was from Lailomeiel.

"A message from the past love." She grinned as she swathed her arm to his waist. Reading her message a thousand years ago from behind his shoulder. It read: _Leggy Leggie Lego Legs, You dumb yob, I know you would never find this… so yeah, you owe me one. But if you did, well, your such a great dork and I know that I will owe you one so, whatever. Anyway, I love you Leggie, and I know that one day, you would be a great great King and I, a Queen too but not as great as you would be… for even though you are stupid and is low in picking up things… you have a big heart that I think is the best thing a person can have… and people with big, golden hearts such as yours are rare. So if you feel really bad about something, say this: "I'm Legolas, and I can do it." So ink's running low now so yeah, until next time Leggie. Love, Lailomeiel. _

Legolas let out a diminutive chortle for the letter was written in Lailomeiel's old scrawny and hen-scratched handwriting. It was full of scribbles and x's that Legolas really found amusing. "Do you still write like this today love?" He said, amused as he grinned and lifted her in his arms. Lailomeiel grinned back at him "No, not anymore… maybe you do, yours is much worse." She said, accusingly. Legolas smirked at what she said. "I think love, that you went against a little rule." He said as he face her, still smirking. Lailomeiel frowned. "What rule?" "Rule number 1, let the finder know where it is hidden." Lailomeiel blanched. She did forget that rule, but there is no way she's going to back down so she thought that a little white lie can help. "I did tell you." She said defiantly. Still with his smirk, Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Really, and when is that?" Lailomeiel rolled her eyes; he is going to win in this little game. She knew it but she decided to fight until the end. "When… when I said goodbye to you."

Legolas grinned menacingly, which made Lailomeiel squirm. Her punishment… she doesn't even want to think about it. For if one makes a mistake about this game, that person would have to do what the other person wished--- with no qualms. You object… double the punishment. Oh she knows this alright, for she was the one who invented the game and the random title that goes with it. "Really… but you never said anything about it love… and don't tell me one of your little white lies anymore darling because I still remember that day you left…" Propping her on his bed, relishing the sight of her nakedness, he bent down and whispered to her ear: "And I guess that you have to be punished for that my love… but don't fret my sweet, for I will personally see to it that you would love the sentence." He whispered huskily to her ear as he started to trail butterfly kisses down her breasts.

"Leggie…" She moaned as Legolas went lower. "Leggie, tomorrow would be our… our coronation love." She managed to say, as she was writhing by the pleasure cause none other than her fiancé. Legolas moved up to face her, making his weight slightly heavier for Lailomeiel. "So?" He leered at her. Lailomeiel rolled her eyes. "So… so what would they think of us then?" Legolas beamed at her lithely. "Are you sure that is what you want me to do?" He teased as he swooped down to lick her ears. Lailomeiel suppressed her laughter because she was very ticklish at that place! "Tell me love, do you really want me to stop?" He mocked at her as he teased her with his hardness while he lavished attention to her neck then down to her breasts. "I guess I don't want to." She said as she bit her lower lip. She had never been so forward. Legolas went back upwards and watched her, slowly, with much love radiating from his eyes, he gathered her tightly to his arms and slowly went down to kiss her sweet lips.

_**The day of the coronation…**_

All the rulers of all the elven lands in Middle-Earth as well as friends from different races came that day. The coronation would be held at the West Gardens of the great palace of Mirkwood in the afternoon. Since early that morning, even before the first light of dawn filters down to canopies of the trees, the Mirkwood elves, as well from those of the Great Lands that the Lady Lailomeiel rules are full of activity with all the preparations that have to be done during today's event. Gandalf, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are the ones who would be crowning the future rulers that day. As everyone was busy with all the work, the two lovers were still lying in their bed.

"Legolas, I think I have to go back to my room now." Lailomeiel said as she shifted and kissed Legolas in the temple before softly chucking the tip of his nose. "I love you." She whispered to his ear as she tried to sit and pick up her brocade robe that Legolas had had her remove it before him last night. She was about to bend down when a pair of strong arms brought her back to bed. "Leggy, it's already late in the morning… if they see me here, it would be a scandal."

"You're my fiancé." He said defiantly.

Lailomeiel giggled as he kissed the bone between her breasts. "I know love but some people can be rude asses sometimes." Legolas chuckled at her predicament. She would be crowned as Queen that day and that tongue of hers would soon spark some rumors and gossips.

Legolas stood from the bed and helped her up. Picking up her robe, he put it on her and kissed her swiftly. Holding her with his arm and while the other was caressing her face, he looked at her lustfully and said, "and I can't wait to get your dress off your body later my love." Legolas felt a blow in his abdomen then he heard her laughter. "You and your lasciviousness." She said as she bit her lip and moved her hand down to his member, and began stroking it, but when she felt that he was already aroused, she stopped. "Why you!" Legolas said as she pried away from him as she headed for the door. "See you later loser." She teased him playfully as she closed the door. "We'll see whose the loser later my lady." Legolas whispered to himself as his smile spread between his two ears.

Every one of the invited guests came and all those present in the event were even more than they expected. They were all buzzing with excitement as the coronation march began. The first one to enter was Gandalf, followed by Celeborn and Galadriel, then Elrond and Thranduil, and Briarvale and then followed by Legolas and Lailomeiel. Gandalf was the one who first went on the dais while the elves sat on their respective seats.

"Good afternoon, my dear friends. What we will be having today is a special event. And indeed a very special one. But before that, I want to tell you that before there were great rulers---" Legolas wasn't able to follow what Gandalf was saying because he was very nervous. Although he managed to make himself not look like one, the beautiful elf beside him knows as he felt her hand tenderly squeezing his. Legolas looked at her, her gaze was directed at all the people, he tried to look around too but he found it hard to take his eyes away from her. Damn, every day she becomes more and more beautiful. She was wearing her hair in a bun fixed by the elven maids, something which was rare to see because she loved wearing her hair down or just tied in a simple fashion and not as elegantly sophisticated as she was now. She was wearing a light silver blue dress entwined with tiny crystals, which brought her beauty to heights. She was looking around the façade when she caught his gaze. She looked up at him and smiled. Legolas smiled back.

"---and now, my friends, the King of Mirkwood, Lord Thranduil, will speak." Gandalf bellowed as he parted to make for King Thranduil to deliver his speech. Both Legolas and Lailomeiel looked up at him to listen with what he was going to say. "This is a special day indeed as my good friend Mithrandir here just said. For today, not only will two young royals will become rightful rulers, but also, one good land will join another. For all of you knows, that my son, Legolas and Lailomeiel, the daughter of Arcilleon and Eldarin Silverwind, the future Queen of the Great Lands, will become one family in a matter of months, so that would leave us into two lands fused into one. Now, this land, Greenwood, which became Mirkwood when darkness has fallen but is now gone, and the Great Lands, a land which is full of promise and bounty. No borders will our people know for all the barriers would be gone. Greatwood, is now born!" With this the crowd cheered. Legolas watched his beloved as she looked around and up to him again, then he nodded reassuringly at her. Lailomeiel knew his message… everything would be all right. They were both lost in their gazes as Thranduil ushered them to be crowned together. "Legolas, Lailomé, are you ready?" Gandalf whispered to the two elves kneeling before him. The two nodded as Gandalf said the usual formalities. And when the crowns have been laid on the two of them, Legolas stood up and helped Lailomeiel as they bowed before all those that they would rule.

"In two weeks time, the joining of the two lands would be official." Mused Elrond as he played with his wine glass.

"There should be a great celebration for unions like these happens rarely." Said Galadriel.

"I agree with you. But do not fret my friends for my children will eventually get a celebration they deserve." Thranduil said as he looked around for his son and daughter. "And speaking of which… where are they?"

Everyone looked around the Great Hall of Mirkwood as elders craned their heads around in search of the two new rulers. Gandalf let out a small laugh as he put down his goblet.

"I would leave them alone if I were you."


End file.
